Yuri in The Redlight District
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: Heartcatch PreCure! tale. When Yuri's mother, Haruna, looses her job, Yuri gets a job of her own-at a shady bar downtown. And, worried by her constant sneaking around and lying, the other girls take it upon themselves to uncover Yuri's secret.
1. Cure Rose Profile

**I apologize, but first chapter isn't a chapter. Before I start, I must introduce the audience to my _Heartcatch PreCure_ character who plays a large role in this tale. So, here's her profile. Illustrations can be found here: precure. livejournal. com/ 1382173. html (Remove the spaces.)**

**Name: **Natsuko Amahara

**Alias: **Cure Rose

**Age: **17

**Hair: **Medium**-**Brown

**Eyes: **Brown

**Birthday: **April 12

**First Appearance: **Fan-Made Episode: _A Figure in the Moonlight! Cure Rose Appears! _

**Flower: **Violet

**Fairy: **Talili (It's a combination of Tulip and Lilly)

**Normal Appearance: **She has long medium-brown hair about the same length of Yuri's and is usually in her school uniform, which is a blue blazer and skirt with a white top and red tie. Her casual outfits vary, but she's usually in a burgundy sweater-dress, with a sideways black belt, black leggings and boots. When working in the café she wears a white blouse, black skirt and dark blue apron.

**Pretty Cure Appearance: **She's the only one of the _Heartcatch _girls that has a natural hair color in both civilian and Pretty Cure form. Being Cure Moonlight's partner, her outfit is similar, they share the same skirt design, but she wears an off-the shoulder top with sleeves that are a bit more spiked and her theme color is burgundy, not purple. Her hair becomes a lighter shade, grows longer and is tied into a braid that sits over her shoulder. The braid is tied off at the beginning and end with a burgundy bows that each contain a pink rose in the middle. She also has pink earrings and the same boots Cures Moonlight and Sunshine have, only in Burgundy.

Her supper Silhouette appearance is, again, similar to Cure Moonlight's, only with an off-the-shoulder top, and a Burgundy color. Her barrettes also change, with a heart in the middle and bigger, longer ribbons.

**Pretty Cure Weapon and Attacks: **_Rose Tact: _unlike the other tacts, hers is a staff; however the top can come off and turn into the _Rose Ribbon_. The tact is what she uses for her Floral Power Fortissimo (Which can be done alone or with Moonlight) and the Ribbon is what she uses for her Burgundy Forte Wave, depending on the strength of the desertrian. (The forte wave is used for weaker ones.) Along with these attacks, she is shown to have amazing fighting skills and often fights hand to hand. Other attacks include _Petal Dance_, and _Spring Rose Serenade! _

**Pretty Cure Speech:** "The flower that blooms with elegance! Cure Rose!"

**Family: **She lives with just her mother and father in a two-story house a short walk from their café. However, even though she is only one who lives in the house with her parents she has an older brother (Koji) in college whom she dislikes. Ever since she was young her brother seemed like the _perfect _child. He had good grades, a great reputation and everyone seemed to like him, due to this Natsuko has always been and still feels pushed to the side. She feels that she has always been and still is compared to her brother even though they are two different people. That being stated, her brother angers her whenever he is around with all of his "perfections" and she hates his criticism, especially at the café. (He goes as far as to say her tricks are "unprofessional", despite the fact that the she customers _like _it. (And often ask for her as a server)). She had always struggled to find something she could do that he couldn't until she had to fight him as a desertrian and realized that she _could _do something, she can be Pretty Cure and he cannot.

**History/Biography: **Natsuko actually grew up in a town at least four hours _away_ from Kibōgahana, but moved when her parents decided to open their café. She became a Pretty Cure with the help of her fairy Talili, who was originally partners with Cologne. It's not known how or when she became a Pretty Cure exactly, just that she is Cure Moonlight's partner. However, because they lived in two different areas, Yuri and Natsuko often worked alone, unless Natsuko came into town or they fought at the Heart Tree (Where they met).

The reason she kept her powers but Yuri did not is because she was not in the fight with Dark PreCure. On the day the fight occurred she was attending a funeral for her Great Aunt, and not wanting to bother her Yuri went off on her own. Originally it was assumed that the fight between Moonlight and Dark PreCure was a final, destined one, but is later revealed to be a surprise attack when she is going to take the test for the Heartcatch Mirage, as stated, Natsuko could not be in attendance for the test, which left Moonlight alone.

After Natsuko learns what happens she makes a vow to fight for both herself and Moonlight until they find a way to get her powers back. And, with Moonlight gone, all of the fights turned to her, causing her to increase in strength due to the extra weight being taken on by the lack of Moonlight's help.

Shortly afterwards, Natsuko's parents decide to move to Kibōgahana, to fulfill their dream of opening a restaurant, though a specific reason for choosing this town is never given. She first approaches Blossom and Marine as herself and transforms in front of them in battle, she then easily finishes off the desertrian. When asked if she'll join the team, she refuses, saying that Blossom and Marine "do not understand what it means to be Pretty Cure," and that they are "Pretty Cure babies." She then walks away, but later appears in battles and is even shown to have some battles herself.

However, she _does _join the team shortly before Moonlight's power is returned, and acknowledges Tsubomi, Itsuki and Erika as her friends. She later takes the Mirage test with them, her mirage being how she felt in the past about her brother and her role in the family and world. After the test she gains the Super Silhouette power up with the other girls, but, rather than having a button on the mirage, her activation "key" is the Pretty Cure palace key.

Aside from Pretty Cure life, her personal life is pretty decent, despite her brother issues. In her spare time she works as a waitress at the café and often hangs out with Yuri and Momoka (Erika's sister.) When her brother comes to visit she neglects going to the café and just hangs out with her friends, because she dislikes being criticized and upstaged by her brother while on the job.

And, unlike most teenagers that move, she had no problems with the transition, and embraced it. She figured it was a way for her to create her own identity and break away from being labeled as "Amahara's Little Sister."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Give it Up or Pay Up**_

A rush of sunlight welcomed Yuri Tsukikage as she exited Myōdō Academy's high school building with her friend, Momoka Kurumi.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Momoka asked, turning toward Yuri.

Yuri nodded. "Perfect for your spring shoot," she replied.

"I almost forgot about that!" Momoka said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, checked it, and then headed up the street. "I'll see you later!" The model called, running in the direction of the nearest photo studio.

Yuri smiled slightly at the scene and headed in the opposite direction, towards a private school located a few blocks down, where she saw her other friend and fellow Pretty Cure, Natsuko Amahara.

"Natsuko-Chan!" She called.

"Yuri-Chan? What are you doing here?" Natsuko said, turning towards her.

"Momoka has a photo shoot, so I was wondering if you needed any help at the café."

"No, Koji's home…" Natsuko replied with a nasty look at the mention of her brother. A brother who she had been hidden behind for years, being known only as "Amahara's Little Sister" until moving to Kibōgahana. After the move, she decided to make a name for herself and later realized that there was _one_ thing that her brother couldn't beat her at, one thing she could do but he couldn't-be a Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure status was how she had met and gotten to know Yuri years before her family's move.

"Then we could walk home together," Yuri suggested.

"I'm trying to avoid being home, why don't we go out somewhere? Tsubomi mentioned a new ice cream shop by Takaya's noodle shop."

"Sure," Yuri nodded and, at that, they headed off.

The shop Natsuko had mentioned was crowded with children and teenagers all from local schools, including three easily recognizable girls sitting at a table in front of the store.

"Hey! It's Yuri-San and Natsuko-San!" Erika Kurumi said, waving to them.

"Hello," Natsuko said as she and Yuri approached the table.

"What brings you here?" Yuri asked.

"Itsuki," Tsubomi replied before eating another small spoonful of ice cream.

"Itsuki's brother gave her some free ice cream coupons," Erika explained.

"He said that he had no plans to use them and thought I'd enjoy them," Itsuki said as she handed her fairy, Potpourri a piece of an ice cream sandwich. "I have a few extra if you want to use them," She said as she held two coupons out to them.

"Thank you," Yuri said as she politely took them and then handed one to Natsuko.

"Come out and join us when you've ordered, alright?" Tsubomi said.

Natsuko nodded and walked into the shop with Yuri following.

"How may I help you lovely ladies today?" Asked the teenaged boy behind the counter.

"I'll take a small cup of chocolate," Natsuko said, "Yuri-Chan?"

"Oh, I'll have a cup of French Vanilla with strawberry syrup please," Yuri said as both girls handed over their coupons.

"And that is…free," He said, looking at the coupons."You're order number if fifteen. You can pick it up over there." the boy pointed to the left, where a counter with a sign saying "pick up here" was located.

"Thank you," Yuri nodded to him and they joined the crowd of people over by the counter. The girls waited all of five minutes before a woman called out, "number fifteen!"

Yuri stepped forward to grab the cups and both girls headed back to Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki's table.

"How have you two been?" Tsubomi asked.

"Fine, it's been too quiet since our last battle though," Natsuko said.

"That could be a good thing," Itsuki pointed out.

"I guess," Natsuko shrugged as she scooped a spoonful of ice cream.

Yuri slowly stirred hers around before taking her first spoonful and smiling.

"See! I told you it was amazing!" Erika said, noticing Yuri's smile.

"It is good," She said. "How did you find this place anyway?"

"Grandma pointed it out when we were out shopping one day," Tsubomi said. "The next time I came around I brought Erika and we stopped for a snack."

"I would recommend the fudge brownie milkshake," Erika said. "Though I see you've still got the same taste Yuri-Chan. Why don't you try something new?"

"Maybe next time," Yuri said as she stood up. "I'll see you girls later, I have to get home."

"Your turn to cook dinner?" Natsuko guessed.

Yuri nodded. "I would like to have it done before my mother gets home, thank you for the coupons," she said to Itsuki before she took her last bite of ice cream and headed up the street to the apartment building she lived in with her mother. She made her way to their floor and quietly unlocked the door, surprised to see her mother, Haruna Tsukikage, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom? What are you doing home?" Yuri asked.

"Yuri-Chan, sit down," Haruna said seriously. "I have something to tell you."

Yuri slowly made her way over to the table and sat facing her mother.

"Yuri-Chan, you're not going to like this, but, I've been keeping things from you."

"You're not having an affair are you? I know Dad's gone but…"

"No, it's not that at all. The shop I work at has been having a bit of financial trouble and can't afford to pay me. In other words, I've lost my job."

Yuri looked at her mother with a saddened, concerned expression.

"I know, but I am looking for a new job."

"What about the rent? And food? And…"

"Don't worry about it." Haruna gently set her hand over Yuri's. "I'll figure it out, I promise."

Yuri nodded and looked down at her hands. "Is that all?" She asked.

Haruna nodded.

"I'll get started on my homework then," Yuri muttered as she stood up and then headed to her room. _'I know she says it'll be fine, but who knows how long it'll take her to find a job? I wish I could do more to help…'_ She thought as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a math workbook. She finished off the math within ten minutes and moved on to literature, only getting halfway through before she got up to make dinner.

"Thank you for an excellent dinner," Haruna complimented afterwards. "I'll clean up."

"Thank you," Yuri nodded, carried her dishes to the sink, and left to finish her work. She finished within an hour, spent some time reading, and then took a quick shower before going to bed for the night.

She awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock and sat up in bed, then, hearing a knock at the door, Yuri immediately got up and headed into the hallway. She slowly glanced around the corner and saw her mother standing in front of a rather tall man wearing a suit.

"So, I heard you lost your job," He said.

"Yes sir, but I'm doing what I can so…" Haruna said.

"I don't want to hear your excuses Tsukikage! I don't care whether you're in work or not, I want my money!" The man interrupted.

"I can't afford it right now, and besides, it's not due until the twenty-fourth!" Haruna protested.

"Very well then, as you know I expect everyone here to pay me on time, including _you. _If I don't get the money in full by the twenty-fourth I won't hesitate to throw you and your daughter _out_! Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

The man smiled, satisfied with himself and walked away.

Haruna watched him, slowly shut the door, leaned back against it and sighed.

"Is everything alright, Mom?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, Yuri-Chan…You heard that, didn't you?"

Yuri nodded.

"Well, don't worry about it. Everything's going to be alright, I promise," Haruna said, taking her hand. "You just worry about getting ready for school."

Yuri nodded unsurely and left to get dressed while her mother prepared breakfast. She thought about what her mother said and sighed as she brushed her hair. _'I know she says it's going to be okay, but how can she be so sure? I want to help…but where to start…?' _She thought as she clipped her usual blue barrette in her hair.

"Yuri-Chan!Breakfast!" Haruna called.

Yuri came out and said nothing as she sat down. She and her mother did the traditional "thanks for the food," but, afterwards neither said much. Yuri mostly picked at her food, and as she pushed a section of it back on her plate, she glanced at the newspaper, which was opened to the want ads. She glanced over some of them and thought, _'I could easily do these jobs, and if I managed to get one it might take some of the strain off of Mom…'_ She thought, thankful that it was Friday, meaning that she'd have little time to wait until Sunday, when she'd investigate these job listings.

"Yuri-Chan, are you feeling okay?" Haruna asked.

"Yes," Yuri said. "I'm just thinking, sorry."

Haruna gave a small smile and stood up. "It's alright; you don't mind if I leave the cleaning to you this morning, do you?"

Yuri shook her head.

"Well then, I'll be off…" Haruna then grabbed her purse and another piece of newspaper. "I'll let you know how it goes," she promised.

Yuri nodded and watched her mother go, thinking, _'Even if nothing happens, I'll help you, I promise…' _


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Redlight District **_

Early Sunday morning, Haruna left on another job search, leaving Yuri alone for breakfast.

'_Perfect…'_ She thought as she pulled the paper close to her and read some of the ads. _'Let's see, there's a bakeshop, a noodle shop, and…'_ She stopped when she came to her fifth ad. "Young girls wanted for serving…Many positions available, has to be willing to work late and know how to have fun…" She read out loud to herself. She then looked at the address and thought, _'I've heard about this area…it's not the friendliest part of town…but…' _She circled the ad. _'I guess it's always good to have a back up…'_

She then read through the whole page, circling jobs that she qualified for and drawing a line through those that no amount of money would persuade her into doing. _'Alright,'_She thought when she was finished. _'I guess all I have to do now is head out…'_ Yuri then quickly finished cleaning the breakfast mess before pulling on a light sweater and heading out with the paper in hand.

'_First stop is that bakeshop around the corner…'_ She thought as she approached and entered the shop. "Excuse me," She said to the man behind the counter. "I saw your ad and…"

"What experience do you have in baking?" He asked.

"Not a lot, but I am a fast learner and…"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, and…"

"Sorry young lady, but I don't think this job is one for inexperienced teenagers."

Yuri stepped back, furious and insulted. "Your ad did not specify age restrictions, and I am more than willing to learn if…"

"Look, thank you, but you're not what we're looking for. Besides, I don't have time to teach you anything, maybe you should try babysitting."

Yuri gasped and coolly walked out. "Alright…" She muttered, taking a black marker out of her purse, "That didn't work…I don't want to work for someone that rude anyway…" She drew a huge X through the bakeshop ad and moved onto the next location, where, she was a minute too late and found that the job had already been given to someone.

"Sorry, maybe next time," The manager told her with a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright, I can try somewhere else. Thank you for your time," Yuri said politely before drawing another X on her paper. She then moved on and ended up rejected at every place she set foot in, where she was either too late or not what they wanted.

'_Okay, this is getting frustrating! No wonder Mom came home in such a bad mood yesterday…'_ Yuri sat down on a park bench and looked down at her paper, which held only five circles now. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, stood up and headed to her next stop, a produce shop by the park.

"You know, I might have just the thing for you…" The owner said.

"Really?" Yuri asked.

"How do you feel about spiders?"

"Spiders?"

"Yeah, spiders. They're always coming through with the bananas, big ones too…You'll need this," The old woman handed Yuri a mallet.

She looked towards a crate of South American bananas, shocked when it moved. "On second thought, maybe this isn't the place for me, thanks for your time, though."

"Hey! I'll smash spiders for money!" Said a young boy as he eagerly ran up to the lady.

'_Well that was…unpleasant,'_ Yuri admitted as she completely blacked out the woman's ad. _'I don't care how much money I get, I'm not spending my time killing South American spiders! I like my life.' _

She then headed up the street to a pizza place, where, the manager's son, who was in charge of jobs, rejected her for not going out on a date with him.

The next two places also proved disappointing, and, when Yuri looked at the paper again she just stared at the remaining, red circle.

'_I guess I've got no choice…' _She thought, then she drew in a breath and headed in the downtown direction. She walked for what seemed like hours as the sunny streets of Kibōgahana turned into dark, narrow alleyways.

"You lost, little girl?" A man said as he stepped in front of her.

"No, and I'm not little. Excuse me," Yuri snapped as she pushed past him and headed down the street, stopping only when she came to her destination. She gulped and pushed the door open into a world of dim, red light, and dance music. The place smelled of liquor and cheap cologne, and had a currently empty stage, several booths and a bar, where a man stood.

It took all of the courage she had to walk up and talk to him. "Excuse me," She said. "I saw your ad, and…"

"Stay here," The man ordered, then he left and came back with another, older man.

"Stand up straight," the older man ordered.

Yuri did as she was told and watched as he circled her, observing her with his eyes. "Uh-huh," he said. "Hmm…this could work…how old are you?"

"Well…I'm…a…" Yuri stuttered. _'If I tell him I'm seventeen he'll probably kick me out like everyone else has…and this is my last resort…I hate to do it, but I have to lie…'_ She thought, then she said, "I'm twenty-one."

"Perfect. Come back tonight at seven and I'll see what I can do with you…" He said.

"Thank you," Yuri said. "You don't know how much I need this job."

"Oh, you're not hired yet, what happens tonight will determine your job status."

Yuri nodded and quickly left. She arrived home within forty-five minutes and found her mother on the computer, looking at more ads.

"No luck?" She asked.

"Not yet, I have a few interviews later this week though."

"That's good…And, until you find some solid work, I have a job," Yuri blurted out.

"What?" Haruna turned the chair towards her.

Yuri nodded. "I wanted to help, so I went out job hunting on my own and…"

"And where is it that you're working?"

"It's…uh…" Yuri stopped and thought for a minute, _'I can't tell her I'm working at a bar, she'd kill me, and why'd I say that anyway? I haven't been officially hired yet…'_

Haruna tilted her head slightly and asked, "Is everything alright, Yuri-Chan?"

"Yes, and it's a small diner downtown. Unfortunately, I'll have to work late sometimes."

"What about school?"

"I'll talk to the manager about that, I promise."

"Yuri-Chan, I'm glad you want to help, but you really don't need to."

"I want to, we need the money and I live here too, I might as well help out in some way."

"You're a Pretty Cure, remember? You help out on a regular basis."

"I know, but I want to help _you_, besides, if I can earn some money I thought it would take some strain off of you…and now we don't have to worry about the landlord demanding money anymore."

"Well, if it's really what you want…" Haruna said. "I guess it'll be okay, as long as you don't loose sight of your school work."

"I won't, I promise," Yuri reassured her.

"Very well then, and while you're working I'll keep searching."

"And if I end up liking my job after you get one?"

"I won't have a problem if you want to keep your job, it'll be extra money in your pocket."

"Thank you for understanding," Yuri said.

"And thank _you_ for wanting to help," Haruna said back.

Yuri gave a small smile and headed into her room to finish some homework until dinner, after which she grabbed a light coat and reached for the door.

"Where are you going?" Haruna asked. "It's getting dark out."

"I told you, I work at night and tonight's sort of a…trial period, to see if I'm suited for my job."

"Alright then, but don't stay out too late, you have school tomorrow."

Yuri nodded and quickly and quietly slipped out the door. She took in a breath and headed down the stairwell to the street, and then down the street to the "dark" part of town. A part that wasn't so dark at night, around her were bright street lights that brought a place of alcohol, drugs, and several other things to light.

"Hey there young miss," One man said as he stepped in front of her. "Can I interest you in anything? I've got…"

"I don't care what you have, _move_!" Yuri snapped.

Surprised by her tone, the man moved and allowed her to walk on to the bar, which was now, full of life-if one could call it that. Young women in short dresses moved about, navigating through a crowd of mostly black-tie business men handing out drinks and sometimes sitting with them while they watched a series of other young women dance onstage.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _Yuri asked herself. _'Never mind, I'm doing this for Mom…Welcome to the Redlight District Yuri…'_ She took one last glance around before heading up to the bar.

"There you are!" The owner said. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Yuri. Yuri Tsukikage," Yuri replied.

"Well then, Miss. Tsukikage, let me introduce you to some of the girls," He said as he put a hand on her shoulder and led her to a room in the back. "Girls," He said to the women in the room. "This is Yuri, she's your new partner starting today, show her the ropes, will you?"

"Alright Yuri, I'm Hikari," One woman said. "And this is Rina, Natsuki, and Nina," Hikari said, pointed to each of the woman as she introduced them.

"You look young, how old are you, exactly?" Natsuki asked.

"Twenty-One," Yuri lied.

"I see," Hikari pondered as she looked her over. "What size are you, three? Four?"

"Three," Yuri replied.

"Shoe size?"

"Seven."

Hikari nodded and headed into another room, she came back and shoved a series of objects into Yuri's hands.

"Put these on," She said. "And do it quickly."

"Where can I change?"

"In here," Natsuki pulled a curtain back, revealing a changing stall with a small table.

"Thank you," Yuri nodded and ducked inside. She took in a quick breath before she took off her street clothes and pulled a piece of black fabric over her head. The fabric was a short, halter-style dress that stopped just before her knees and clung to her, revealing her full body shape. She looked herself over in the mirror quickly before she sat down to pull on her shoes. She slipped her foot into what looked like a normal, heeled sandal, only to find that it wrapped, like a ballet shoe, around her leg and stopped halfway up to her knee. She quickly tied the other one, stood up and almost tripped.

'_How tall are these? Six, seven inches? How do these girls walk?' _She thought, looking at the black bow in her hand. Yuri looked up into the mirror and slowly took out her blue barrette and shook her hair out, then, she pulled it back, as if she was tying a ponytail, and clipped it together with the bow, leaving only her bangs and one strand of hair loose. Yuri took one last look at herself, forced a smile and stepped out.

"She looks good, go get Sakamoto," Hikari ordered.

Rina nodded and came back with the owner, who looked Yuri over, walking around in a circle with his hand by his chin, pondering.

"You look great…except for one thing…loose the glasses," He ordered.

"No," Yuri said.

"Look, no one here wants a waitress with glasses, it's just…"

"Would you rather have a glasses girl that can see, or a hot waitress tripping over everything?" Yuri interrupted.

"Point taken. Girls, you're in charge now, show her how it works around here, okay?"

"Yes sir," The women nodded and Natsuki lead Yuri to a series of lockers.

"This one will be yours," She said, handing Yuri a key. "You can keep your extra clothes and such in here during your shift."

"Thank you," Yuri nodded and placed her pile of neatly folded clothes in it.

"And, now that that's done, it's time to get to work, come on girl, we've got a lot to talk about," Hikari said as she pulled at Yuri's wrist.

"Rule number one," She said as they walked. "Don't wear any valuables, they always get stolen or lost."

"Rule number two," Nina said, speaking for the first time. "If the customers ask you to sit and talk with them, do so. It's our job to serve and entertain them."

"And rule number three," Sakamoto said as he approached them. "If they ask you to leave with them-don't. I've been here twenty years and have lost three waitresses that way, understand?"

'_Lost…does that mean…? Were they…murdered?' _Yuri thought, then she gulped and said, "Yes sir."

"Good, take this to table seven," He said, shoving a round, black tray into her hands.

Yuri nodded, balanced the tray with one hand and began to walk through the crowd. She walked steadily until her foot slipped, causing her loose balance, but, only for a minute. Using what she had learned by helping out Natsuko's family, she managed to regain balance on one foot, then she slowly put the other one down and continued on.

"She's good," Rina whispered as she took a tray from the bartender. "Most new hires trip on their first run."

Hikari nodded. "She's obviously got some experience, which is good. We need a couple extra hands around here," She said as she too grabbed a tray.

Both women walked off just as Yuri found and stopped at the table.

"Here you are gentleman," Yuri said politely as she set two drinks on the table.

"Actually, I ordered the martini," One of the men said.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said as she changed the position of the glasses.

"It's quite alright," The other gentleman said as he looked her over with a leer. "Just having you serving us is good enough for me."

Yuri nodded and turned with the intention to walk away, but the man stopped her by saying, "Why don't you hang out with us for a bit? I'll buy you a drink."

"I'll talk, but I don't drink," Yuri replied as she sat and thought, _'Even if I was old enough to drink I don't think I'm supposed to do it on the job…' _

"I've never seen you before…are you new here?" The first man asked.

Yuri nodded. "I just started."

"Why here? A pretty, smart young lady like yourself must have better things to do."

"My mother and I need the money."

"Mama's girl, huh? I guess that means you know how cook and clean and stuff, am I right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my family?"

"How'd you like to come and clean for me? I'll pay ya."

"No thank you," Yuri said as she stood up. "Now if you excuse me…" She stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"You are not going anywhere," The man said as he pulled her towards him.

Yuri made a face and quickly covered her nose and mouth with her hand, _'He reeks of liquor…'_ She thought, trying to hold back every urge to throw up.

"When I offer someone something I expect them to take it, and you are coming with me, or else…" He threatened as he pulled out a knife.

Yuri took one look at it, grabbed his wrist with her free arm, lifted her left foot up, and kicked him in the shin.

"Why you little…" He snapped as she stepped back.

Yuri got into a fighting stance.

He charged her directly with the whole bar watching, but, right before he would have made contact, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him. She then placed her heel on his chest said, "Threaten me again, I _dare_ you…"

The man gulped just as Sakamoto came up and said, "Tsukikage! You've only been here twenty minutes and you're already harassing customers?"

"_Excuse me_? He pulled a knife on me," Yuri said as she picked it up. "And I don't know about you, but I don't know any woman who'd let a man threaten her like that."

Sakamoto looked from her to the gentleman on the ground and then back to her. And, the serious look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He motioned Yuri aside as he and the bartender picked the man up and threw him out. They were followed Yuri and Hikari who escorted his quiet friend out.

"You sir, are no longer welcome here! If you ever set foot on this property again, I _will_ call the police!" Sakamoto snapped.

"Fine! I don't need to be here anyway, come on Kenji," He motioned to his friend and they headed up the street.

Sakamoto then turned to Yuri and said, "That is the first time I have ever seen one of my women single-handedly take down a customer that fast. Where'd you learn to move like that?"

"It's a secret," Yuri replied mysteriously. "Now, if you excuse me, there are some customers at table five who need their order taken," She said as she walked off.

"Modest, knows how to fight _and_ hardworking? That's a rare combination around here," Hikari said.

"I know, that's why I'm keeping her," Sakamoto said as he watched Yuri weave through the crowd, taking orders, serving and occasionally stopping to talk with someone who asked. _'Not only is she a pretty good fighter, she moves fast too…I wonder…can she use those talents on the stage?' _He thought as he walked off to his usual spot at the bar.

At the end of her first shift, Yuri approached Sakamoto and handed him a small stack of bills.

"What's this?" He asked.

"All the extra money I made," She replied.

"Keep it."

"Thank you, but…"

"No, rule number four, everyone keeps their tips. That money was given to _you_, not me, I only collect the bill."

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem, now, you should probably get going it's not safe for a girl your age to be out this late anyway."

"I know, I have to get up for school tomorrow anyway."

Sakamoto raised his eyebrow. "School?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm…uh…enrolled in a college not far from where I live. I meant to tell you, so that we could come up with a reasonable schedule, but…"

"We'll work it out later."

Yuri nodded to him and headed into the back to change. She quickly changed and slipped her work clothes into the bag she had brought and headed out.

"Tsukikage! Wait up!" Hikari called.

Yuri turned and stopped, allowing Hikari to catch up to her. "You left before I could tell you the good news. You've officially been hired. And, you did a great job tonight."

"Thank you," Yuri nodded and continued walking with Hikari by her side. They rounded a corner and Hikari walked over to a car.

"You park here? Why?" Yuri asked.

"Because, the bar isn't in the best location, and this way it can't be stolen by some drunk. What about you, where's your car?"

"I don't live that far away, so I just walk."

"Oh, alright, be careful."

"I will," Yuri nodded to her and headed up the street, avoiding deal-offering dirt bags along the way. After thirty minutes of walking she finally arrived at the apartment building and headed up the stairs. She unlocked the door, leaned against it and sighed.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Watch Her Spin 'Round the Pole **_

Upon arriving home Yuri's first thought was to get into the shower, she knew she smelled of alcohol and didn't want to worry her mother because of it. She headed into her room, shoved her bag under the bed, grabbed some pajamas and headed into the bathroom. As soon as she stepped into the shower, she felt much better. She stood, running her hands through her hair and thinking, _'I know my job isn't the best, but at least I make decent money…it's almost worth putting up with some of those people…'_ She thought, thinking of all the horrid, drunk men she had been forced to talk to, and the numerous times she had been touched inappropriately by various customers. _'I have no idea what makes them think it's okay to slap my butt…'_ Yuri thought as she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel and leaned against the wall.

"Oh well," She sighed. _'I guess it's worth it if it helps Mom…'_ She then blew her bangs out of her face and started to brush out her hair. Then, she pulled on her purple pajamas and got into bed.

* * *

><p>She awoke early next morning, startled by her alarm clock. <em>'That's right…it's my turn to make breakfast,'<em> Yuri thought as she got up and got dressed. She went into the kitchen and gathered what she needed for that morning's breakfast. She had just begun to chop onions for stew when her mother walked in.

"Yuri-Chan, you're alright!" She said.

"Of course I'm alright, why?"

"You were out so late and I was starting to worry, what time did you get in last night?"

"Twelve thirty," Yuri replied.

"Yuri-Chan, you know you shouldn't be out that late, I thought you were going to talk to your boss."

"I tried to and he said we'd talk later."

"Make it sooner than later, I can't allow you to be working that late when you have to go to school."

"I know," Yuri sighed as she turned off the stove and began to fill the breakfast dishes. After she placed them on the table and she and Haruna did the usual ritual, she asked, "Where are you interviewing today?"

"I have two interviews at cafés and one at the local kindergarten, you were there once before, remember?"

Yuri nodded, remembering the time she and the other girls went to entertain the young kids with a Pretty Cure puppet show.

"How was your first night on the job?" Haruna asked, changing the focus to Yuri.

"Fine, my job is great and I make decent money," Yuri replied, only half-lying. "I get to keep all the tips I make."

"That's nice," Haruna said.

After that the rest of the morning continued in silence until Yuri left, saying "I'm leaving now."

"Alright, have a good day," Haruna called from the kitchen.

Yuri said nothing more and slipped out the door and down the stairwell, where, she saw Tsubomi, Erika, Momoka and Itsuki waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri asked.

"We were worried about you, Yuri-San," Tsubomi started.

"I tried calling you last night but you wouldn't answer the phone!" Momoka said. "I just had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm sorry for making you worry, but I'm alright. I got a job."

"At night?" Momoka asked.

Yuri nodded. "It's at a diner downtown, I had no choice but to take the night shift, they need extra hands. Besides, we need the money."

The girls nodded, remembering how Yuri had told them about her mother the previous Friday.

"What about school?" Itsuki asked.

"School isn't an issue for me and I'll get used to my new schedule soon," Yuri replied.

"I hope so, Saitani-Kun's been talking about tests again," Momoka said.

"I'm not worried about him," Yuri said coolly as she walked past them. "Let's go before we're late."

The other girls nodded and followed her. They made their way up the street with Yuri thinking, _'I have a feeling I'll have to tell them eventually, but I should be safe for now. I figure if I can hide it from Mom, I can hide it from anyone…' _

"Hey! Tsukikage!" Someone said as she and Momoka approached the high school grounds.

"Huh?" She turned and found herself staring at Hideo Saitani, a student from class one who was out to claim her number one spot on the school rankings.

"A little bird told me that your mother lost her job," Hideo said slyly.

"That's my business, not yours," Yuri replied.

"I swear, I didn't tell him anything, he must have overheard us," Momoka whispered.

Yuri nodded, knowing that that was exactly what had happened.

"It will become my business when the stress causes you to slip up, allowing me to finally drop the name of Mr. Second Place."

Yuri ignored him, turned, and headed into the school.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Tsukikage get back here!" Hideo called as she walked on with Momoka following. She had hoped to avoid Hideo and his pointless threats for the rest of the day, and had some luck until the very end of the day, when she saw him waiting for her outside of the school's gate.

"I've been looking for you all day," He said. "I thought you might be interested in…where are you going?" He said as Yuri walked past him.

"Home," She replied as she headed down the street.

* * *

><p>She arrived back at her apartment within twenty minutes and immediately changed and started on her homework and worked until dinner. After dinner and clean up, she grabbed the bag that was under her bed and headed out.<p>

"I'm leaving now!" Yuri called to Haruna.

"Do you have to work so late?" Haruna asked.

"I don't have a choice, and it's fine. I'll adjust," Yuri reassured before she left and headed down the street for the long walk into the Redlight District. She walked more confidently than before, knowing that she could easily take down those who provoked her. Fortunately, she had no disturbances on the half-hour trip to the bar and arrived early, just as she intended.

"You're here early," The bartender commented.

"I was hoping to speak to Sakamoto about some things and…"

"Actually, he wanted to speak to you as well. Why don't you get changed and I'll tell him you've arrived?"

"Alright," Yuri nodded and headed into the locker room, where she traded her street clothes for her "uniform" as she now referred to it. She had just begun lacing up her second shoe when a knock came at the door.

"He's ready when you are," The bartender said. "The office is in down the hallway past the bar.

"Thank you," Yuri replied as she tied off her shoe and then shook her hair out before pulling it back and securing it with the bow barrette. She took one look in the mirror, gave herself a fake smile, and then picked up her folded clothes and placed them and her bag in her locker before heading to Sakamoto's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Yuri asked as she knocked at and gently pushed open the door.

Sakamoto looked up from a paper he was reading and said, "Yes, sit down Tsukikage." He mentioned toward a chair in front of his desk.

Yuri closed the door and wandered over to the chair, her heels clicking with every step.

She sat and Sakamoto said, "Now that you're officially working for me, there I some things I'd like to discuss with you."

'_Discuss? He doesn't know about my age does he?'_ Yuri thought nervously.

"First, I'm going to need you to fill out these papers for your file."

"File?"

"Yes, all of my employees have a file. It includes their general information, payroll records, liability contract, things of that nature."

Yuri nodded, picked up the pen he offered her, and began to fill about a general information form that included her name, emergency contact, address and birth date, which she changed the year on to keep up with her lie. She handed it over when she finished and read over the liability contract.

"So, you live with your mother?" Sakamoto asked.

Yuri nodded. "I go to college just down the road, so it was easier for me to stay, besides, I'm not ready to leave her." She said as she finished reading and signed the contract, thinking, _'Most of that it true, but…I still __**hate**__ lying…' _She moved on to her pay agreement while glancing around the office. The first thing she noticed were the plants by the window and the black couch that sat in the back of the room. _'A couch…does he…? __**NO**__! I don't even want to think about that!' _

"Is something wrong Tsukikage-San?" Sakamoto interrupted.

"Well, it's just…that couch…"

"I know what you're thinking, and I don't use that for seduction purposes, my wife would kill me."

"Wife?"

"Yes, she doesn't exactly approve of this place, but it's not hers to deal with anyway."

Yuri nodded and handed over her last form. "Is this it?" She asked. "I'm late for my shift."

"Yes, this is fine. Thank you."

Yuri nodded, stood up and sauntered out of the room. Once she stepped into the bar, she was surrounded by dim lights and the always present smell of liquor and cologne. She coughed and headed over to a table where a group of young gentleman without drinks sat.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" She asked politely.

"That depends, are _you_ for sale?" One of them asked.

"No sir," Yuri replied.

"You're too polite, maybe I should lighten you up a bit," The man said as he pulled Yuri right into his lap. He quickly slung one arm around her waist and attempted to move his other hand over her shoulder and down her dress.

"Let go of me!" Yuri snapped.

"No way, I haven't even gotten started…" The man said slyly as he fingered the edge of Yuri's strapless bra.

"I said _let go_!" Yuri snapped as she slapped his hand away from her chest and stood up. She slammed her hand on the table and leaned towards his face with a death glare. "I am _not_ to be handled like some sex toy! I am here to be a waitress and nothing more!" She snapped. "Now, order something or _get out_!"

"Look, I didn't come here to be snapped at Lady!" The man snapped as he stood up.

"And I don't come here to be fondled like some whore!" Yuri snapped back, "Now, _leave_."

"Fine, I don't need to be yelled at by some bimbo anyway," The man said as he shoved Yuri into a nearby table.

She blew her bangs out of her face and thought, _'I'm sick of this! I hate being treated like some street whore!' _She then got up and headed over to another table.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"It's about time!" One of the gentleman said. "We'll take four regular beers," He told Yuri, referring to the three other men at the table.

Yuri nodded and took another table's order before giving them both to the bartender who handed over two trays.

"Thank you," Yuri nodded and weaved through the crowd until she arrived at the tables and gave them the correct orders.

"Here you are," She said as she set a tall, fruity drink on one table.

"Why don't you sit for awhile?" A young, college-aged man offered. "I could buy you a drink."

"I don't drink," Yuri said as she sat down.

"Very well then, we can just talk," The young man said in a low voice as he set a hand on her leg.

Yuri gave him a weak, awkward smile and asked, "Is there anything specific you wanted to ask about?"

The man smiled and went into some small talk, hoping to distract her as he ran his hand up and down her leg.

Yuri responded as best as she could, and when she'd had enough she gently moved his hand away from her and got up. "I have to get back to work now," She said as she got up and quickly moved away.

* * *

><p>Her talk-and-ditch method became a reoccurring event through the rest of the week as she adjusted to her late-night schedule and became increasingly better (and miserable) at her job.<p>

'_I know I'm here for Mom, but sometimes I wish I could just quit…But I almost have enough for this month's rent payment and we need the money…'_ Yuri thought as she clipped her hair back one Saturday night. _'I still don't know how I've managed to keep it a secret, but it's working out well…' _She stepped out onto the floor and was immediately handed a tray with several glasses on it.

"This is for table two," Nina said. "Move!"

Yuri felt herself being pushed and moved towards the table, which was right in front of the stage. As she set the drinks down, she heard Sakamoto's voice and turned to her left, where he stood talking to some of the stage dancers.

"What do you _mean_ you're short one!" He snapped.

"She sprained her ankle this afternoon and says she'll be out for awhile," One of the dancers, Shizuki, explained.

"Great! Now what are we going to…" He trailed off just as his eyes set their sites on Yuri walking off. "Tsukikage!" He called.

"Hm?" Yuri turned her head.

"Come here," Sakamoto ordered.

Yuri did as she was told and stepped in front of him. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Stand still," He ordered, then, he approached and circled her. _'They're about the same height…Same long legs…and I know she moves fast, let's see how she does on stage,' _He thought, then he said. "Tsukikage, get up there."

"On _stage_?" She asked.

"No on the moon, of course on stage! As of today you're a dancer, now get up there!" Sakamoto snapped.

"Hold on," Yuri said, then, she walked off to the locker room and took her glasses off. _'I can't afford to break these…for several reasons…'_ She thought, then she headed back out and made her way to the stage. "Sorry," She said. "I can't afford to break my glasses."

"You look better like that anyway, now get your butt up on stage!" Sakamoto shoved her up the steps and she nervously made her way to one of the five poles on stage. She gripped it and stood for a minute before she sighed, put on a fake smile, put one leg around the pole and did a full spin that ended in her leaning off of it with her hair flying behind her.

Yuri thought for a minute and undid the bow in her hair before continuing with the rest of a make shift routine with several other girls. By watching the others she learned how to lean back and hold one of her hands out to accept tips, which promptly went in her bra, as, it was the only place she had to store money in her outfit.

'_I really hate this! I feel like I'm being put on display!' _Yuri thought as she accepted another bill and gave the man a wink in return. It caused several others to swoon over her, while she thought, _'I wonder what they'd do if they knew I was only in high school…'_ She did another full spin, earning several less-than-appealing looks and catcalls.

'_Way to go Tsukikage!'_ Sakamoto thought. _'Having her work two jobs could work…the customers __**love**__ her, and she seems alright with it.' _He watched her for a few more minutes, not picking up on her fake smile before he headed to his office.

Meanwhile, Yuri continued on with her stage routine for the rest of the evening. It lasted through her shift, afterwards, she headed into the locker room and pulled out and counted her tips.

"Hey, you looked good up there," Hikari said.

"Thank you," Yuri nodded as she counted. "I don't care for being put on display like that, but the tips are alright. This will cover the rest of this month's rent payment."

"When's it due?"

"Tomorrow, I've been saving up my tips for it, my paycheck is going towards food."

"All of this for your mother?"

Yuri nodded. "She hasn't had any luck with the job hunt, so until she finds some solid work, I'm going to work as hard as I can for her."

"That's nice," Hikari smiled and closed her locker. "Do you want a ride?"

Yuri shook her head. "No, but thank you."

Hikari nodded to her and left. As soon as she was gone, Yuri changed into her street clothes and then headed out onto the street, where she was immediately grabbed by two men and slammed into a wall.

"Let _go_!" She snapped.

"No way, I'm tired of being yelled at by some little girl!" A voice said.

Yuri looked up and recognized the man as one who kept trying to sell her bootleg junk, but, she never accepted and told him off. She failed to recognize the other one, but assumed it was one of his friends.

"And now we're going to teach you a lesson you won't forget," The second man said as he cracked his knuckles.

Then, they stepped back, got into a fighting stance and ran towards her.

Yuri moved and turned to punch one of them in the face. She then whipped around the other way, her hair flying in front of the bootleg guy as she kicked him. Both men stopped, looked at her, then each other, and the bootleg seller charged toward her with his first curled.

Yuri grabbed his wrist and flipped him, then she turned to his friend with a glare.

"Let's get out of here," The friend whispered to the fallen seller.

"Agreed. Until we meet again, _sweetheart_," He taunted as they walked off.

Yuri rolled her eyes and headed home, relieved when she entered the quiet apartment. Once she got in, she immediately headed to her bedroom and shoved the bag under her bed, minus the dress. That, she threw in the laundry pile that she planned to take to get washed the next day.

'_And after I take care of the laundry, I can go grocery shopping. We're running out of quite a few things…' _She thought as she headed into the bathroom for her first long bath in two weeks. _'But, for now, I can just settle down…I miss taking long baths, I've had to take showers to save time…' _Yuri thought as she tied her hair up in a bun and began to run the bathwater. She quickly, but carefully washed up to eliminate any trace of alcohol that had been spilled on her, washed her hair, and stepped into the bath with her hair down, not caring about it getting wet.

'_I wonder how Mom's been dealing with all of this…' _She thought as she looked at the water. _'Maybe I should tell her…'_ Yuri sighed, leaned back and slowly lifted one of her legs out of the water while she thought. She put back down with a sigh and pulled her knees up to her chest.

'_On second thought, maybe it can wait…She's got too much going on right now and I don't want to worry her…' _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Yuri Makes Everyone Think…**_

Early the next morning, Haruna was woken up by a knock at the door. She sat up in bed, wondering who would visit at seven AM on a Sunday, before she got up and answered, finding the landlord staring right at her.

"Alright Tsukikage, time's up," He said. "Either pay or get out."

"Look, I don't have the money right now, maybe if you gave me a few extra days…"

The landlord laughed. "Are you kidding me?" He snapped. "Of course not! You pay at the same time as everyone else, regardless of your situation!"

"Be quiet!" She snapped. "You'll wake Yuri-Chan up."

"I could give two shits less about your daughter! I want my money, and if you don't have it, we can always find other ways for you to pay."

"What?"

"How would you feel about paying with your _body_?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around Haruna and pulled her towards him.

"Let go of my mother!" Yuri snapped as she approached the door, dressed in her usual, purple pajamas. "I have your money, so back off and leave us alone!" She snapped as she held out an envelope.

The landlord let go of Haruna, who stepped back and watched as he took the envelope and counted the money. "Alright, you're safe for the month. Just be grateful your daughter bailed you out. I'll be back next month," He snapped before he left and Haruna closed the door.

"Thank you," She said. "But, where'd you get the money?"

"Most of it was tips, and I used part of my first paycheck to cover what I was missing. The rest of my paychecks have been deposited in the bank for food and such."

"Oh, Yuri-Chan," Haruna said as she pulled Yuri into a hug. "Thank you, and I promise to find some work soon. It's just been…"

"I know, I went to ten different places before I got hired," Yuri admitted.

"At least you found something. I think I'm getting close, the kindergarten seemed to like me."

"Take your time and don't settle. If you're going to work, at least make sure it's something you're going to enjoy…" Yuri said, thinking, _'And hopefully, you'll have a better experience than me…' _

"I'll try," Haruna promised.

"How about we go out for breakfast this morning?" Yuri asked. "My treat."

"Yuri-Chan, I don't think…"

"We can go to the Amahara's café; Natsuko's parents normally give me a discount if I pay them in work, remember?"

"Alright," Haruna agreed. "Give me some time to get ready and we'll go."

Yuri nodded and went back to her bedroom to make her bed, pick out some clothes and change for the day. After some contemplation she chose a dark, navy skirt, a light, sky blue top and a light, white sweater to wear over her top. She then sat down in front of her mirror, brushed out her hair and placed her usual, blue barrette in on the left side.

"Yuri-Chan?" Haruna said as she tapped at the door. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," Yuri replied as she gave her hair one more brush-through, then, she stood up, grabbed some shoes out of her closet and went to meet her mother in the hall.

"You look nice," Haruna complimented.

"You too," Yuri complimented back.

"Yuri-Chan, do you really need to wear those?" Haruna asked, eyeing the black boots Yuri had put on. "Wouldn't some sandals work better?"

"No," Yuri replied as she headed to the door.

Haruna shrugged, smiled and followed her out after putting on her own shoes.

They were greeted by a rush of warm, spring air and a light breeze as they stepped out. Yuri watched as her mother locked the door and they headed down the stairs and up the street towards the café, which was partially named after Natsuko, who took a bit of pride in this, since her brother's name didn't flow with _Natsu Mugen_, which meant "Infinite Summer." Upon their arrival they were greeted by Natsuko's mother, who was acting as hostess that morning.

"Haruna-San, Yuri-Chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"We're doing alright," Haruna replied.

"Where's Natsuko-Chan?" Yuri asked.

"She's in the back, I'll get her for you as soon as you're settled."

Yuri nodded and followed her mother who was following Mrs. Amahara to a table in the middle of the floor. As soon as they were settled, Mrs. Amahara ran off to fetch Natsuko while Yuri and Haruna contemplated choices.

"So, Mom wasn't lying," Natsuko said as she approached them with her fairy, Talili on her shoulder.

"Hello Natsuko-Chan, how have you been?" Haruna asked.

"Just fine, thank you. What about you, Yuri-Chan? Long time, no see."

"I've been busy, I do have a job to tend to, you know," Yuri said.

"I know, how's that going by the way?"

"Fine," Yuri lied.

Natsuko tilted her head, concerned with the un-happy look in Yuri's eyes, but, she shook it off and asked, "Anyway, what can I get for you this morning?"

"What's good?" Haruna asked.

Natsuko smiled and gave a list of specials while Talili moved and settled on Yuri's shoulder for a change.

Yuri gave her a brief smile before she and Haruna made their decisions and Natsuko and Talili left them alone.

"Yuri-Chan?" Haruna said.

"Hm?" Yuri looked up.

"How_ is_ your job? Are they treating you alright there?"

"It's fine, the environment is perfectly safe," Yuri lied, tugging at her left, sweater sleeve, which hid a bruised forearm that had been the result of a rough handling with a customer two nights ago.

"You don't sound so sure," Haruna said with a concerned expression.

"Alright, it's not in the best location, but you know I can hold my own if anything happens."

"I know, but..."

"Yuri-Chan?" Natsuko interrupted. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh…Sure," Yuri said as she stood up.

She followed Natsuko into her parents' office and turned to face her.

"Okay, Yuri-Chan, spill," Natsuko said.

"Spill what?"

"What's really going on at this job of yours? You're clearly unhappy, I can see it in your eyes and I know Tsukikage-San can too. And, where are you working anyway?"

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me, it's _none_ of your business anyway," Yuri said, then, she turned and left.

Talili looked at Natsuko. "Something's wrong, she never talks to anybody like that."

"I know," Natsuko said. _'Now if only I could find out what's wrong…'_She thought as she watched Yuri go back to her mother.

"Sorry," Yuri said as she sat back down.

"Don't worry about it, what did Natsuko-Chan want?"

"Nothing much, just some extra study materials," Yuri lied.

Haruna nodded just as their order came. She spent some time picking at her food, thinking, _'Oh, Yuri-Chan, what's wrong? You're not happy with something; I can tell…what are you hiding?'_

"Are you alright, Mom?" Yuri asked.

Haruna snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking…we haven't been shopping together in a while, why don't we do some after breakfast?"

Yuri shook her head. "I'd love to, but I have some errands to run."

"That's supposed to be my job."

"Then, would you like to come? We're running out of some things and I have to get this week's laundry done."

"Sure," Haruna said. _'Maybe it'll give me a chance to talk to you…' _

Yuri stared at her bruised arm and sighed. _'I know I'm going to have to tell you…I just don't know how…' _

She looked up at her mother, while, at the same time, Natsuko stood, watching her. _'If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to find out for myself!' _She thought, then, she turned and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Yuri and Haruna stepped into a local grocery store.<p>

"Are you sure you deposited all the money?" Haruna asked.

Yuri nodded as they headed down an aisle with Yuri carrying the basket. "And I made a list so that we know exactly what to buy." She said as she took a piece of paper out of her purse.

Haruna looked it over and nodded. "Good idea, now we won't overspend."

Yuri smiled and they headed off to find the spices that Yuri had listed first. They debated between brands for a bit, until deciding on a mix between their usual choices and some cheaper alternatives before moving on. They stopped in the meat aisle next, where, Yuri picked up two trays of pre-cut fish and looked them over.

'_This one is cheaper…but this one has more meat on it and would make a better meal…And we're already over-budget on spices so…' _

"Tsukikage?" A voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?" Yuri turned and found herself staring at Hikari. "Hello Hikari-San," She replied.

"Didn't think I'd see you here. Hiroki, this is Yuri Tsukikage, she works with me at night. Can you say 'hi'?" She asked the little boy who clung to her hand.

"Hello," He said shyly.

"He's shy," Hikari said.

"Is that your son?" Yuri asked.

Hikari nodded. "He's cute, isn't he?"

Yuri nodded back and asked, "So you don't work for just yourself."

"No, it's all for him. It's been rough since his father left last year."

"Oh," Yuri said, remembering how hard it was for her and her mother after her own father left three years ago. _'I've had these girls misinterpreted…most people look down upon those in our occupation, but…they're just trying to make a living for themselves and their families…Just like I am…' _

"It's alright, we get by, and my mother is kind enough to watch him while I'm at work," Hikari said just as Haruna came up behind them.

"Yuri-Chan, I found some…Who is this?"

"This is Hikari, she's one of the girls I work with. Hikari, this is my mother, Haruna Tsukikage."

"Nice to meet you Tsukikage-San," Hikari said.

"Nice to meet _you_," Haruna said back. "You work with Yuri-Chan?"

Hikari nodded.

"How's she doing at work? She's not goofing off, I hope."

"Mom," Yuri said.

"She's doing just fine, and was amazing on stage last night!"

"Stage?" Haruna looked at Yuri.

"Yes…we had…uh…karaoke night last night and I was challenged to go on stage!" Yuri lied.

Hikari caught onto what Yuri was trying to do, and said, "She has an amazing voice, and now I know where she gets her looks from."

Haruna gave a small laugh and said, "We should probably move on, it was nice meeting you Hikari-San."

"You too, come on Hiroki," Hikari said as she led her son away and walked off.

"Anyway, what did you need?" Yuri turned to Haruna.

"I found some great cuts of fish on sale, and they have a pretty good price for beef."

"Alright," Yuri said as she followed her mother down the aisle.

They then spent the next two hours choosing between various foods on Yuri's list and debating prices before they headed back home. And, after helping Haruna put the items away, Yuri headed out again, this time with the laundry.

"Do you have to go out again? We just got back," Haruna said.

"I'm just going downstairs to do the laundry; I should be back up in an hour or so."

"Alright," Haruna said. "I'll have lunch ready when you're done."

Yuri nodded and headed out the door and downstairs to the basement, where, the laundry room was located. Surprisingly, she found it almost deserted and was able to get started in a reasonable amount of time without having to bump into people or worry about time as she counted changed and leaned against a nearby machine.

'_I wonder…what would Mom say about all this?' _She thought as she watched as her black dress cycle with the rest of the clothes. Yuri then slipped down and sat on the floor with her knees to her chest. _'I don't think I have a choice…I have to at least __**try**__ to tell her. I'm off tonight, so maybe we can take a bath…' _She thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsuko sat in a burgundy, elbow-length, sweater dress with a black, sideways belt, black leggings, and black boots under a tree in a nearby park. Next to her, Talili sat, admiring flowers and sharing her concern.<p>

"Natsuko-Chan?" She said.

"Hm?" Natsuko looked at her.

"What's wrong with Yuri-Chan?"

"I don't know yet, but I think I know how to find out. Come on," Natsuko said as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

Talili obliged and made herself comfortable on Natsuko's head as they walked and then stopped in front of the Hanasaki flower shop.

"Natsuko-San!" Tsubomi's mother, Mizuki, said. "It's not very often that you come around."

"I know. Is Tsubomi around?"

"She's upstairs, why?"

"I need to speak with her," Natsuko said as she headed up the stairs and into the Hanasaki's living space above the shop. She immediately headed to Tsubomi's room and knocked on the door, not even bothering to take off her shoes.

"Yes?" Tsubomi said as she answered, and, noticing Natsuko, she backed up. "N…N…Natsuko-San! W…what are you doing here? You never…"

"Can we talk?" She asked as she took notice of Erika and Itsuki sitting at Tsubomi's table.

Tsubomi nodded slowly and allowed her to come in.

Natsuko brushed past her and sat down with Erika and Itsuki. Tsubomi joined them and Natsuko said, "Something's wrong with Yuri-Chan."

"But, she seemed fine yesterday," Erika said.

"You're only looking at the surface, which is to be expected from you. Have you tried to analyze the look in her eyes, even _once_? Even if she appears happy, her eyes never lie, I know."

"I noticed," Itsuki said. "She's a lot more distant than usual, and she's been cold lately."

"She snapped at me this morning," Natsuko said.

"_You_?" Tsubomi said. "She never snaps, especially at you. Aren't you her best friend?"

"One of them, and I am aware that she rarely snaps."

"Maybe she's sick?" Coffret, Erika's fairy suggested.

"Or, maybe she's just cranky," Potpourri, Itsuki's fairy said. "Maybe she needs a nap!"

"Or, maybe she's just keeping secrets," Natsuko said. "And, I think it has something to do with her job. She wasn't like this before."

Tsubomi nodded. "So, what do we do about it?"

"I was thinking we could do some investigating. Follow her to work, watch what she does, things like that."

"Now, how do we go about doing that?" Itsuki asked.

"I have a few ideas," Natsuko said, while, at the same moment, Yuri stood in her room folding laundry.

"Yuri-Chan?" Haruna said, interrupting Yuri's constantly-running thoughts.

"Yes?" Yuri said as she threw her black dress over the side of her bed.

"You're off tonight, right?"

Yuri nodded as she picked up a skirt.

"I thought we could make dinner together, if you're interested, that is…"

"Sure," Yuri replied. "Did you have anything special in mind?"

"I thought we could try making some of that stew you love so much."

"Alright," Yuri nodded.

"I thought you'd be more excited," Haruna said as she walked in and sat on the bed.

Yuri ignored her and continued with her laundry.

Haruna sighed. "What's wrong, Yuri-Chan?"

"Nothing," Yuri lied, thinking, _'Nothing I can tell you about anyway…' _

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Haruna gave Yuri a concerned look, but, left the matter alone and headed out.

As soon as she was gone, Yuri stopped and sat on the bed. _'I really hate lying to her…maybe I could __**try**__ and tell her later…I just have to figure out how…' _She sighed and thought about her decision for the rest of the night, and finally made up her mind later that night. After dinner, she approached Haruna in the kitchen with her pajamas in hand.

"Oh, what is it Yuri-Chan?" Haruna asked, glancing at her.

"Mom? I was wondering…Would you…Uh…Would you take a bath with me?" Yuri asked nervously.

Haruna smiled. "Of course, just give me a few minutes."

Yuri nodded and headed into the bathroom to put her hair up, while in the kitchen, Haruna finished the dishes and thought, _'Yuri asks to take a bath when she wants to spend time with me…something must be on her mind…'_ She continued to ponder as she picked out her own set of pajamas and headed into the bathroom. "Here, let me help," She said at the sight of Yuri tying her hair.

Yuri nodded once and allowed her mother to brush out and tie her hair up in a bun. Then, Haruna turned around and began to run water into the bathtub while Yuri turned to get undressed. Haruna did the same and wrapped herself in a light, lavender towel that complemented Yuri's dark, violet one.

"Sit," She said. "And I'll help you wash up."

Yuri sat on the floor and allowed her mother to gently pull the towel off and pour water over her with a small, water bucket. She sighed and closed her eyes while Haruna gently washed her back.

Haruna smiled at Yuri's calm expression and then handed her the cloth she had been using. "You take care of the rest and I'll wash your hair."

Yuri nodded and accepted it, while thinking, _'I know I told myself that I'd you…And, I want to… but…' _She turned her head and watched as her mother swirled the bath water around with her hand with a rather serious expression on her face. _'It'd be too much, I know it…'_ She sighed and began to wash herself, not noticing when Haruna approached until she felt her hair spilling out over her back. She turned her head just as Haruna poured water over her hair.

"Yuri-Chan?" She asked as she began to wash Yuri's hair. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?" Yuri asked back.

"You don't seem like it, and you're quieter than usual."

"I'm alright…" Yuri said, thinking _'I hope…' _"Are you sure you have time for this? Shouldn't you be working on something?"

Haruna shook her head. "I always have time for you Yuri-Chan," She replied, making Yuri smile. She gently set her hand on Yuri's shoulder, and, noticing this, Yuri reached up and placed her own hand over it.

Haruna smiled and poured one last bucket of water over Yuri, then, she said, "You can get in the bath now."

"Huh?" Yuri turned her head for only a second before she faced the wall again and nodded. She then stood up and slowly lowered herself into the bath. She moved over to the far right and sat with her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on top of them and silently sighed again.

Haruna looked at her with concern in her eyes before she turned to wash herself up, thinking, _'Yuri-Chan, what's wrong? I know you're lying…you only ask me to take a bath when you've got something on your mind…If only you'd tell me…' _She sighed while Yuri watched.

'_I feel really bad about making you worry, trust me, I do…but…there are some secrets that can't be told…' _Yuri thought as she slipped into her own world. She got so into it, she didn't notice when Haruna joined her in the bath, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm?" She turned her head to face her mother who sat sideways on her legs, with her feet behind her.

"What's on your mind, Yuri-Chan?" She asked.

"It's nothing."

"You know very well that that's a lie."

Yuri didn't respond.

"Come on, you know you can always tell me anything…" Haruna said with a smile.

Yuri looked at her and, reading the kindness and concern in Haruna's eyes, she sighed, knowing well that she couldn't tell her, not yet. "It's nothing, I promise. I can take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

Yuri nodded and leaned her head on her mother's bare shoulder.

Haruna smiled and gently placed a hand on her head.

They sat in silence, until Haruna began to sing. It was a soft, sweet lullaby that she used to sing to Yuri when she was young.

Yuri smiled and closed her eyes, letting her mother's voice soothe her.

"Mom?" She said, interrupting the song.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Haruna looked at her, startled by the statement, then she smiled and said, "I love you too, Yuri-Chan."

Yuri sighed a contented sigh and they sat until Haruna got up, startling her. "Mom?" She asked.

"It's time to get out," Haruna said as she handed Yuri her towel.

Yuri took it and got up, she stepped out and quickly got dressed. She attempted to leave, but Haruna grabbed her hand. "Stay," She said. "I'll do your hair."

Yuri nodded and faced the mirror while Haruna brushed out and straightened her hair. As soon as it was done, Yuri put her glasses back on and left. "I'm going to bed." She said.

"Alright, good night."

"Night," Yuri said back. She headed into her room with the intention of going to sleep, but found that she couldn't sleep due to her racing thoughts. She sighed and sat up, and, despite the time, she threw back the covers and wandered into Haruna's room. She made her way around the bed and gently shook her mother.

"Mom?" She said.

"Yuri-Chan?" Haruna asked.

Yuri said nothing more and climbed into the bed.

Haruna turned to face her and Yuri gently rested her head on her mother's shoulder, making her smile. Haruna then gave her a hug and smiled then, she began to softly sing Yuri to sleep.

Yuri sighed a silent, content sigh and let the song soothe her to sleep, forgetting all of her previous thoughts until she fell into a sound sleep.

* * *

><p>Yuri awoke the next morning to kitchen noise and the smell of fried egg. She sat up and looked around.<p>

"Mom?" She asked, then, she slowly shook her head and got up to make the bed. Afterwards, she went back into her own room, got dressed and wandered into the kitchen.

"Good morning Yuri-Chan," Haruna greeted her.

"Isn't it my turn to make breakfast?" Yuri asked.

"It's alright, I got up early and didn't want to disturb you. Besides, you can make up for it tonight."

Yuri nodded just as a knock came at the door.

'_That better not be the landlord again! We just paid him!' _Yuri thought as she opened the door and found herself staring at a familiar face. "Natsuko-Chan?" She said.

"May I come in?" Natsuko, dressed in her summer, school uniform, asked.

Yuri nodded and stepped aside to let her in.

"What are you still wearing that blazer for? It's starting to get warm out," Natsuko said.

"We haven't switched to summer uniforms yet, but I figure it'll happen in the next few days.

"Lucky you, I hate wearing this vest, it's not my style at all."

"Then why don't you take it off?"

"I can't. It's either this or a sweater-vest, and that's worse. Trust me."

"Oh. By the way, why are you here so early? Trying to get free breakfast from my mother?"

"No, I already ate. I just wanted to talk to you, and figured it'd be best to catch you before school," Natsuko explained.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Yuri asked.

"That, I'm not sure of."

"We can talk in my room then," Yuri said, then she turned and Natsuko followed her into her bedroom. Natsuko sat on the bed and Yuri sat across from her on her desk chair.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. What's wrong with you?" Natsuko asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've been acting strange! The sneaking around, snapping at everybody and avoiding questions about your job. Is something going on that I should know about?"

"I already told you that I'm fine. Why don't you just mind your own business?" Yuri snapped just as her phone rang. She picked it up, read the ID and then walked off with it.

Natsuko studied Yuri's expression and watched her leave, then she sighed. _'Something's going on with her, I know it. That nervous expression was more than enough proof.' _

While she thought, Yuri stepped into Haruna's room and quietly shut the door.

"Hello?" She asked when she answered the phone.

"Tsukikage?" Sakamoto's voice said over the line.

"Yes?" Yuri said.

"Good. I was hoping to catch you before your morning classes started. Listen, I need you to come in early today. I'm holding a meeting with all of the girls and that includes you."

"Okay, what time?"

"Around four-thirty, if you can make it."

"I should be able to, thank you for telling me."

"No problem, see you then," Sakamoto said, then he hung up.

Yuri turned off the phone and sighed, then, she turned to open the door and found herself face-to-face with Natsuko.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to eat before my mother's work goes to waste," Yuri said as she brushed past Natsuko and headed into the kitchen.

"Fine, I guess I'll be leaving then. See you later?"

Yuri shook her head. "I have business to attend to after school."

"Fine, bye." At that, Natsuko left.

Yuri watched her leave and then sat down with Haruna at the table.

"Is Natsuko-Chan okay?" Haruna asked.

"She'll be fine," Yuri said. Then, they blessed the food and Yuri thought. _'She just needs to mind her own business. I'm fine, really…why can't everyone just __**back off**__?' _


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Before I start, I'd like to thank my friend and fellow author, Freddo for some suggestions regarding this chapter. So, thanks!**_

_**Chapter 5: Pleasing the Black-Tie Crowd **_

Later in the day, Yuri sat in class watching the teacher write out math equations. She was halfway through the third one when a note fell on her desk. She looked at the student who had dropped the note and he pointed to Momoka, who waved.

Yuri put her pencil down and opened the note, which read:

_Are you okay? You seemed distracted this morning. And, I do not understand this math at all, help me later?_

_-Momoka _

Yuri sighed and wrote back, _I'm fine. And, yes, I'll help you. Meet me in the usual spot for lunch. _She then handed it to the student next to her, who passed it onto another student, who passed it on to Momoka. Momoka quickly read the note before the teacher noticed and gave Yuri thumbs up.

Yuri rolled her eyes and thought, _'She can be a bit scatter-brained, but at least she knows how to mind her own business.' _

"Tsukikage!" The teacher said, breaking her thoughts.

Yuri stood up. "Yes?" She asked.

"Come up here and work out number two for us," She said.

"Yes," Yuri nodded and did as she was told.

"Perfect. Do you mind sharing how you solved it?"

Yuri nodded and explained the problem to her classmates, who nodded and occasionally took notes on what she said.

"Thank you Tsukikage, you may sit down now," Her teacher said when she finished.

Yuri said nothing and made her way back to her seat in the back of the room next to the window. She turned and stared out the window as the teacher called on someone else to solve the next problem.

'_I wonder how Mom's search is going…I hope she finds something soon, I hate seeing her stressed,' _She thought, while, at the same time, Natsuko sat staring out a window in _her_ classroom.

'_Something is definitely wrong. Yuri-Chan never snaps at anyone like that…I think we need to…' _

"Amahara!" The teacher snapped, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?" Natsuko asked.

"Pick up where Yoshida-San left off."

Natsuko nodded and stood with an English workbook in hand. She searched her mind for a hint of where the last girl left off, but found herself unable to find it.

"Page forty-two," The boy next to her hissed as he poked her with his pencil.

Natsuko nodded and began to translate the passage in front of her. Most of it was fluent, but she knew there were broken words scattered in a few places throughout her reading, no one minded though, since most of them couldn't do any better. She stopped when she reached the end of the page and looked up at the teacher for an indication of whether she should stop or move on.

"Thank you, Amahara-San. Can anyone tell me the meaning of the passage she just read?" He asked as Natsuko sat down.

Upon sitting, the first thing she noticed was a picture sticking out of a folder of her and Yuri at her family's café that had been taken only two months ago. _'What happened, Yuri-Chan? Your attitude has gone through a horrible turnaround. I know you're stressed, but you could at least tell the truth…' _She thought, then she sighed.

* * *

><p>Later, after school let out, Natsuko made her way to Myōdō academy with the intention to walk home with Yuri, but found their usual meeting spot empty.<p>

"She's gone," Momoka said as she came up to her. "She left immediately after the bell rang, and was muttering something about a meeting."

"Alright, thank you Momoka-Chan."

"No problem. And, if you want to hang out, I'm free."

Natsuko shook her head. "Thank you, but I have to work."

"You always have to work," Momoka teased.

Natsuko shrugged and headed up the street. She turned halfway up, just in case Yuri showed up and caught a glance of her coming out of school in street clothes rather than her uniform. "Yuri-Chan?" She muttered. She then stopped and watched as Yuri checked her phone, looked around, checked her bag, looked around again, and headed down the street while looking back.

'_Something's definitely not right…' _Natsuko thought as she took out her phone and began to text. _'Mom won't mind if I'm late, I'll just make up for it tomorrow. Right now, I need to see the others.' _

As Natsuko typed, Yuri snuck through town and made her way down the street as she headed downtown for her meeting. All day long she worried about someone finding her uniform in her bag, but luckily, no one questioned a thing. She kept going and occasionally checked behind her shoulder.

'_Stop it!' _She told herself. _'No one is following you.' _She then sighed and headed on her way, arriving at the bar in the usual time span, and found all of the girls in the middle of it, talking at once. She took a seat next to Hikari and whispered, "What's this about?"

Hikari shrugged just as Sakamoto came out and gave a long, loud whistle to gain their attention.

"Now that I have your attention I have an announcement," He said. "This Friday the whole place has been rented out for a bachelor party."

The crowd exploded in cheers. Parties were always great money-makers.

"It's a rather large group, so I'll need most of you here that night. I called this meeting to work out schedules and such for Friday, so any one who's already been given off that day can move into the back.

A few women stood up and headed back into the locker room and Sakamoto looked over the women left.

"Alright, I need my normal waitress crew available until two AM. So…" He began listing off names and occupations for that night, but, Yuri noticed that he left her out.

"Tsukikage?" He finally said.  
>"Yes?" She replied.<p>

"I need to see you in my office, the rest of you can start setting up for later."

At that, the women headed off in separate directions and Yuri followed Sakamoto down the hall and into his office.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she stepped in.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to clear up some things about Friday. I _do_ have you scheduled to work, but you'll be doubling as a waitress and dancer, and you only have to stay until twelve."

"Why?"

"You're one of our youngest girls, and I don't think it's right for a young lady of your age to be walking about that late at night. Granted you do so every other night, but things around here get really weird the closer it gets to daylight."

'_Tell me about it…' _Yuri thought.

"And, as I said, I know you walk home, and don't want you being alone."

"Thank you," Yuri said. "I appreciate your concern."

Sakamoto nodded and headed back to his office.

Yuri watched him for a second, then, she turned and headed into the locker room to change.

"Hey, Tsukikage," Hikari said. "What did Sakamoto want?"

"He just wanted to talk about my schedule," Yuri replied as she opened her locker and set her bag in it. After some rifling, she pulled her dress out and quickly got changed. Upon re-entering the bar, she was motioned over by Hikari, who got her to help with the pre-opening cleaning and set up, since, most customers didn't begin arriving until six at the earliest. She managed to get through half of it before she was called over to rehearse with the dancers.

"We're going to need to come up with a new routine for Friday," Shizuki said.

"What's wrong with the old ones?" Yuri asked.

"Nothing, but if we're going to be entertaining the same people until two in the morning, we need to mix it up a little. Any ideas?"

The girls looked at each other for inspiration, but found none.

Shizuki sighed. "I want all of you to create _something _tonight and present it to me when you arrive tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes Ma'am," The girls replied, it was then that Yuri realized Shizuki was their leader. She had suspected so before, but their response clarified it as they broke to work on separate tasks.

"Yuri-Chi!" One of the girls, Himeko, said as she grabbed Yuri's hand. She had a habit of calling people by nicknames that ended in "chi" and her cute and innocent act was a hit with the customers.

"Yes?" Yuri asked.

"Come practice with me. Melody's not here and she's usually my partner."

"Alright, what do you need help with?"

Himeko smiled and grabbed Yuri's wrist in the same manner that Erika currently held Tsubomi's.

"Erika! What's this about?" Tsubomi asked as Erika pulled her up the street to Natsuko's house.

"I don't know! But it seemed urgent, now let's see…" Erika glanced at her phone, which held Natsuko's address. She knew they were on the correct street and only had to locate the house number.

"Erika!"

"She said it was…"

"Erika!"

"Maybe if we…"

"Erika!" Tsubomi said for the third time.

"Hm?" Erika turned her head.

"Is that it?" Tsubomi asked as she pointed across the street to a house. On the gate was a nameplate that read "Amahara."

"Oh…Yeah…" Erika said with a nervous smile, then, she pulled Tsubomi across the street and into the house, which, Natsuko said she would leave unlocked for them.

"Natsuko-San!" Erika called.

"Erika, should we be barging in here like that?" Tsubomi asked.

"You saw her text! She said she'd leave the door unlocked, come on!" Erika dragged Tsubomi upstairs and, after some observing, into Natsuko's room, where she sat, still in her uniform (minus the vest) typing on a laptop her mother had loaned her for a report.

Upon their arrival, Natsuko looked up.

"S…sorry to barge in like this," Tsubomi said. "But, Erika said…"

"It's fine, sit," Natsuko said before she went back to typing.

"I love your bed!" Erika said as she flopped down on Natsuko's black and burgundy bed. It was a canopy bed that was adorned with sheer, burgundy curtains held back with black ribbons.

"Thanks, and don't step on Talili."

"Hm?" Erika sat up and turned to her left where, Talili's basket bed lay with her in it.

"This is a very nice room, Natsuko-San," Tsubomi complimented just as Shypre and Coffret finally decided to make their appearances.

"What's going on?" Shypre asked.

"You'll see when Itsuki gets here," Natsuko said as she turned her desk chair to face the girls. "I see you haven't switched to summer uniforms either."

"We're starting tomorrow," Tsubomi said.

"Hey! Where's the other part of your uniform?" Erika asked.

Natsuko pointed to the closet, where, next to her blazers and winter shirts, hung three, identical vests. "I'm not in school, so I'm not wearing it," She said.

"Oh," Erika muttered just as Itsuki came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," She said. "But…"

"Don't worry about it, just sit." Natsuko ordered.

Itsuki did as she was told, and, as soon as she sat, Natsuko whipped her chair around and sat facing the girls.

Not knowing what to make of it, the others just stared.

"I'm worried about Yuri-Chan," Natsuko said.

"We know that," Tsubomi said. "I thought our plan was to observe her for a while and take action when it got serious."

"Well, now it's gotten serious. I went to see her this morning, and she snapped, again, then, as I was walking home she began acting suspicious."

"How suspicious?" Itsuki asked.

"Very. She checked her phone at least three times, and walked out in street clothes, not her uniform. And, on top of it all, she got a weird phone call this morning."

"B…But," Tsubomi started nervously. "Maybe we should stay out of it? Isn't it her business?"

Natsuko glared at her. "Not anymore. She's been acting strange for too long, and in case you haven't noticed she's got some pretty strange bruises on her arms. They're fading, but still interpretable."

"I saw," Itsuki said. "She came to drop something off yesterday and it looks like someone grabbed her and just started shaking her."

"Maybe she's taken up martial arts!" Potpourri said.

"If she was, the bruises wouldn't be in the shape of a closed hand," Itsuki said.

"Exactly. I think it's about time we started following her around," Natsuko said.

"Like stalking?" Erika asked.

"Kind of. You three keep watching her this week and if she doesn't change, or gets worse, we'll all follow her to work one night, because I'm sure these problems stem from her job."

The others nodded.

"Are we done here?" Erika asked. "I have to help Mama with something."

"You're dismissed," Natsuko said before she stood up and made her way to the closet.

Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki stood up and left, but, halfway down the stairs, Itsuki stopped.

"You guys go on, I forgot something."

"Oh…okay," Tsubomi said, thinking, _'But, you didn't bring anything with you…'_ She then turned and headed back down the stairs.

Itsuki watched for a moment and then headed back up.

"What is it Itsuki?" Potpourri asked.

Itsuki ignored him and, when she came to Natsuko's room, knocked on the door frame. "Natsuko-San?"

"What?" Natsuko, now wearing her black, waitress skirt, asked as she turned.

"I've been keeping secrets."

"What?"

"I ran into Tsukikage-San while I was out with my mother yesterday. Mom sent me away, but I hid and listened, and Yuri-San's mother worries about her too. She says that Yuri-San has been quieter than usual, and doesn't come home until one in the morning sometimes."

"I figured that," Natsuko muttered as she untied her red tie.

"I was a bit worried, so I had Potpourri do some checking, and, before he got lost, he said that she was walking pretty fast, and looking over her shoulder a lot."

"That it?"

Itsuki nodded.

"Thank you. It should help later on."

Itsuki nodded again and left, and, as soon as she was gone, Natsuko sat on the bed.

'_Something's wrong and it's about time we did something about it, I should call her…' _She thought before she picked up her phone and dialed Yuri's number. To her surprise, no one answered.

'_Okay, in the three years I've known Yuri-Chan, she's never __**not**__ picked up her cell phone when I call…just in case it was an emergency…' _Natsuko sighed, put the phone down, and finished dressing for work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuri was doing some work of her own as the first of the night's crowd began trickling in. She was in full waitress mode as she talked, took and delivered orders and, per request, flirted with customers. In between, she helped with the plans for Friday's party and occasionally took small breaks before being called back into Sakamoto's office by Hikari after her shift.<p>

"This is your schedule for the week," She said, handing Yuri a paper. "You have to come in early every day this week, but, you get to leave early and have both Saturday and Sunday off, since you lost your day off on Thursday."

"Alright, thank you," Yuri said, taking the paper.

"And don't forget what Shizuki said about that routine of yours."

"I won't." At that, Yuri left and headed out into the street. Immediately after stepping out, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley.

"Remember me, _Princess_?" A voice taunted, while someone's restrained Yuri's, pinning her to the wall.

Yuri looked up and recognized the person as the bootleg creep who had ambushed her before, but, rather than having just one person for backup, he had _four_.

"We hear you've been messing with our friend here," One said as he cracked his knuckles.

"So, we're here to teach you a lesson," Another taunted. "You may be able to take out two of us, but, not five."

The seller then smiled and raised his hand in an attempt to punch her, but, Yuri quickly moved her head out of his path.

"Oh, no, we are not playing this game! Boys!"

At once all five came at her, and, in an act of desperation and fear, Yuri made an irrational, but necessary decision.

"_Pretty Cure! Open my heart!" _

Luckily, the darkness, coupled with a bright light, made them unable to see exactly what happened, and, when it cleared, a new face stood before them.

"The flower glistening in the moonlight! Cure Moonlight!"

"W…W…Where did the other girl go?" One of the men asked in the midst of his shock.

"I don't think you need to know that," Moonlight said as she summoned her tact. "Now, are you going to go quietly, or will we have to do this the hard way?"

"We'll go!" Another one of the men said.

"Not so fast," The seller grabbed his collar. "I don't care who you are, we're not leaving without a fight." He then snapped his fingers and three men charged toward Moonlight.

She glared at them and successfully avoided their weak punches and threats by blocking them with her arms and catching their fists. At one point, a fourth member attempted to strike her from behind and ended up with her foot in his stomach.

The fighting continued for an unknown amount of time, with both sides taking damage, the guys more so than Moonlight. Then, after tiring of their actions, she held her tact out.

"Gather flower power! Moon tact!"

The six men watched as it began to give off an eerie glow, and ran as it became more prominent.

"Dude! Let's get out of here!" One said, and, at once, they all ran off down the street.

Cure Moonlight sighed, put the tact down and de-transformed.

'_I shouldn't have had to do that, but I can't let people push me around either. If I hadn't thought about it, he may have never left me alone,'_ She thought as she headed up the street and back to her apartment. She then spent most of the night finishing homework and attempting to come up with something for Shizuki, but found herself unable to come up with a _single_ step.

'_This is harder than I thought…who would have thought dancing in a club was more than just getting up on stage…' _Yuri sighed and decided to give up and go to bed for the night. She woke up the next morning remembering that it was the day the students began wearing their summer uniforms. Upon putting it on, she turned in the mirror to check for suspicious marks that she may have gotten and covered them with makeup, hoping no one would notice. She then gave herself one last look, joined her mother for breakfast and left to find Erika waiting for her.

"Good morning Yuri-San!" She said.

"Erika? What are you doing here?"

"Going to school," Erika replied. The truth was that while she _was_ going to school, part of Natsuko's plan was to have one of the girls walk with Yuri every day in an attempt to get information out of her.

"So, how is work going?" Erika asked as they began to walk.

"Alright, I make decent money, usually in tips."

"And are they…um…" Erika stopped, trying to remember what Natsuko had told her to asked.

"Yes?" Yuri asked.

"Are they nice to you?"

"Define nice."

"You know…the customers…the other workers…do they treat you okay?"

"Yes," Yuri said. "The other waitresses are very helpful, and some of the customers _can_ be tough to handle, but most of them are okay."

"Are you sure? Where is this place anyway?"

"Downtown."

Erika frowned, frustrated at Yuri's quick, one-word answers.

"Where downtown?"

"Just downtown, alright? Will you stop bugging me?" Yuri said, quickening her pace in hopes of leaving Erika behind, but, unfortunately, Erika was quick and easily kept up.

"What kind of jobs do you perform?"

"I'm a waitress."

"Are the customers mean to you?"

"I said they were okay, didn't I?" Yuri snapped.

"But…that bruise…" Erika said, pointing to a spot on her arm.

"_What_?" Yuri looked down and thought, _'I thought I got them all! I have to take care of this before class…' _"That's nothing, I bumped into a door," She lied.

"Alright…" Erika muttered, thinking, _'I think she's lying…' _

They walked in silence until Yuri's cell phone went off, she checked it, looked at Erika and said, "You go on ahead, this is important."

"Okay…" Erika said, then, she acted as if she was walking along, and, as soon a Yuri turned her back, she jumped behind a nearby bush.

"Hello?" Yuri said when she answered.

"Hey, Tsukikage? It's me," Hikari said. "You're coming in early to set up, right?"

"Only if I can get away, I have some things to attend to after my last class."

"Can you drop them? Hiroki has an appointment at three, so I'm going to be late and was wondering if you could fill in for me."

"We'll see. I'll call you back after class with a straight answer."

"Alright, thank you." At that, Hikari hung up.

Yuri sighed, put her phone away and took out a foundation compact. She then gently and discreetly used the makeup to cover the visible bruise on her arm while Erika watched.

'_Something is wrong…if it really was an accident she wouldn't be covering it up! I have to get to school!' _She thought, then she took off and quickly turned up the next street and into Myōdō's middle school division.

"Tsubomi! Itsuki! Natsuko-San was right!" She exclaimed as soon as threw open the classroom door.

"Erika, what are you talking about?" Itsuki asked.

"Listen," Erika said, then, she proceeded to relay the details of that morning's walk. The girls agreed that it was strange and decided that it was best to continue their investigation. Throughout the next week, someone walked and talked with Yuri on her way to school every morning, causing suspicions to rise as, each time her answers grew harsher and harsher; the worst being early Friday morning when Tsubomi walked with her again.

"Why can't you all back off?" Yuri snapped at her.

"We're worried about you Yuri-San," Tsubomi replied.

"Don't be, I'm fine and my mother is getting closer to finding a solid job," Yuri said as she coolly walked by.

"But…" Tsubomi muttered as she rushed to catch up.

"Hm?" Yuri turned her head.

"Nothing…" Tsubomi looked down and they continued the walk in an awkward silence, until Yuri spoke again.

"You don't have to worry you know, things are fine. And, by the way, I can't join your study session tonight, my workplace has been rented out for a birthday party," She said, only half-lying.

"Okay," Tsubomi said, thinking, _'She's lying…Natsuko-San was right, all of the signs are present and staring straight at us…' _She sighed and they left the matter alone until Erika brought it up after school.

"Today's the day we should follow her to work!" She said.

Tsubomi shook her head. "She said there's some kind of party going on, so even if we did follow her she might be acting different."

"Tsubomi's right," Itsuki chimed in. "However, we _do _need to speak with Natsuko-San. Yuri-San's behavior and lies are getting worse…"

The girls nodded while Yuri quickly glanced around at the school gate before heading down the street to her workplace. Upon arriving, she was thrust into rehearsal for two hours and then put on setup duty until the crowd came in at six.

"Show time," Hikari whispered at the sight of several tuxedo-clad, black tie businessmen being greeted by Sakamoto.

Yuri nodded and she, Hikari and the other waitresses picked up full trays and made their way through the crowd. The night started out like any other with a relatively calm demeanor, but once the drinks had gone around…

'_Why is it that once you give men alcohol they turn into monsters?'_ Yuri thought as she forced herself through her first stage routine, forcing herself to smile and wink at men at least twenty years older than her. She then glanced at the time and made her way off the stage and back to the bar to pick up and another tray. During her rounds she was bumped, slapped, and once had her ponytail nearly pulled out. She stopped to adjust it and heard a voice,

"Hey! Sweetheart, why don't you sit and talk with me for once?" One of the men asked."You must be real young or something! Nice body!" He added as his friends guffawed for a moment

Knowing she had no choice, Yuri agreed and joined him and four other men at the table.

"This one's sexier than the last," One said as he set a hand on Yuri's leg and another threw his arm around her. "I think I'll keep her."

"Man, look at those tits on her!" One of his friends said.

Yuri flushed and tried to hold back her angry reaction, thinking, '_This bunch is__** really**__ crude.'_

"Or, better yet…How would you like to have both of us?"

"Have you for what?" Yuri asked in all innocence.

The men laughed.

"And she's innocent too, I can fix that," The one who had called her said as he scooted closer and place her chin between his index finger and thumb. "You ever been with an older man before? I mean, babe, have you ever _really_ done IT?"

"_What_?" Yuri snapped as she slapped his hand away, now fully aware of their intentions. _'Are they seriously trying to pick me up?' _She stood up. "I should go."

The middle man grabbed her wrist and suddenly Yuri recognized his face from earlier. "Stay," He said as he pulled her _into his lap_. "I'm not stupid enough to let a sexy one like you get away."

"You're drunk!" Yuri hissed, smelling the liquor on his breath. "And aren't you getting married?"

"So? What happens here stays here right?" He said as he ran his hands down her body. "Just like fucking Vegas, right?" He laughed.

"_NO_! Get off!" Yuri snapped, then, she stood up and slapped him. "Drunk or not it's morally unacceptable to try and go after college-aged waitresses when you're soon to be married!"

"It's also morally unacceptable for women in your job to talk bitchy like that," One of the men snapped. "You do know that we're paying the check tonight, right?"

"You're paying for drinks _not_ a one-night stand and you have to be insane to think I want anything to do with any of you! _Good night_!" Yuri snapped, then, she turned and coolly headed in the other direction.

Unfortunately, there were several more like them and it got worse as the night wore on. And, as she was finishing the last dance she found herself being nearly pulled off stage, and then was fed cheesy pick up lines from twenty different men. One bunch grabbed her, and she had to fight someone putting their hands right _**up**_ her skirt in the dark, and then pushing her away before the bouncers showed up.

Needless to say, she was beyond relieved when her shift was finally over. And, she was nauseated and shaking in the dressing room as she untied her stiletto sandals and put her head down, sighing to herself…


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank Freddo for some suggestions regarding this chapter. Thanks again! **_

_**Chapter 6: Heartcatch PreCure in the Redlight District**_

She didn't know how she managed to dam the tears, but she held out until she had stepped into her apartment. Smelling of a mix of alcohol, sweat and cheap cologne, Yuri made her way into her bedroom, shoved her uniform under the bed and headed for the bath. She pushed herself through it, and, once she was fully clean and dressed she gave up on holding her feelings in. Throwing herself on her bed, she let her hidden tears flow freely until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuri-Chan?" Haruna said.

"Mom?" Yuri said through sobs.

"Come here." Haruna pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry out her frustrations. She soothed her by running her finger's through Yuri's hair and softly singing. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I just had a rough night, that's all," Yuri replied.

"It was _more_ than a rough night, I know."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Yuri lied.

"Yuri-Chan, please tell me. I'm worried about you…"

Yuri began to cry all over again. _'I wish I could tell you! But I…I just __**can't**__. I don't want to add more stress to our lives.' _

"Oh, Yuri-Chan…" Haruna said, thinking, _'Please Yuri-Chan, you have to tell me. I can't help if you don't and I know you're just as stressed as I am, but…' _She sighed and looked down to find Yuri sound asleep in her arms. Smiling, Haruna gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket. "Hope you feel better in the morning," she whispered before she slowly made her way out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yuri woke up late with a pretty good feeling, despite what had occurred the night before. She sat up, stretched and thought, <em>'What happened last night was just a distant nightmare…I can't dwell on it, it'll worry Mom too much. I just hope she doesn't ask questions.' <em>She then sighed, got up, dressed and headed out, into the kitchen to find it empty. "Mom?" She said before she took notice of a note on the counter.

'_I'm out shopping and should be back by two. I know you wanted to run the errands, but I didn't want to disturb you. Breakfast is in the fridge. Love, Mom,'_ Yuri read, then, she set it down and sighed. _'I might as well call Natsuko-Chan, I know she's been wondering where I am.' _She sighed, pulled her dishes from the fridge, and, while her food was warming up, she picked up her cell phone and called Natsuko.

"Hello?" Talili's voice said.

"Talili? Where's Natsuko-Chan?"

"Working."

"Is it possible for you to get her for me?"

Talili paused and said, "No."

"Talili? Who is that?" Natsuko asked as she walked into her parents' office, where, Talili sat on the desk holding her phone.

"You're supposed to be working."

"I'm on break, who is it?"

"Yuri-Chan."

Natsuko grabbed her phone. "Yuri-Chan?" She asked.

"Hi Natsuko-Chan."

"Yuri-Chan, are you alright? You seem to have disappeared these last few days."

"I'm fine, what have I told you about worrying?"

"I know, but…you've been acting strange for the longest time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you took this job you've been distancing yourself and…"

"I've been busy, that's all. And, you make it sound like I've been gone for years; it's only been a month and a half."

"It feels like years…" Natsuko muttered.

"What is your problem with my job anyway? You act like it's ruining _your_ life."

"My problem is that it's making you act like this! And, it's not ruining my life, it's ruining our friendship with each other _and_ the other girls. I thought we agreed not to keep secrets!" Natsuko snapped, her anger level rising. Though she could usually calm herself quickly, Natsuko knew she had a temper, and when it snapped, there was hell to pay.

"Why can't you mind your own business? I've told you time and time again that it's stress! Stop making a big deal out of nothing!" Yuri snapped back, then, she hung up.

'_She hung up on me…'_ Natsuko thought, staring at her phone.

"Natsuko-Chan?" Talili asked.

"I'm done playing her stupid mind games!" Natsuko said, slamming her hand on the desk. "We settle this once and for all next weekend!"

"Settle what?" Talili asked.

"Never mind for now." Natsuko picked up the phone again and began to text, then, she forwarded the message to the other girls.

'_Why can't she mind her own damn business?' _Yuri thought, practically slamming her phone down on the counter, then, she sighed and slumped down into the chair behind her, a move similar to the one Erika completed a half-hour later as she sat on a stump in the botanical garden.

"Can't you do this later?" She whined to Tsubomi, who was busy watering the plants. "Or let your grandma do it?"

"Be patient, Erika," Itsuki, who stood nearby, said.

"But we _have_ to hurry! If we don't, the clothes won't be completed in time for our next fashion show."

"Did you get around to asking Yuri-San if she'd join us again?" Tsubomi asked.

Erika shook her head. "I didn't find it right to ask after we've bugged her so much lately."

"It's her own fault," Natsuko chimed in as she stepped toward them, Talili on her head.

"Natsuko-San! What brings you here?" Itsuki asked.

"You know what; you got my text, didn't you?"

"All it said is that you wanted to meet us here before we started working."

"Speaking of that, will _you_ join our fashion show?"

"No. And, drop that talk, we've got more important things to discuss."

"Yuri-San?" Tsubomi said with a sigh.

Natsuko nodded. "I'm done playing her games and have come to a firm decision."

The girls exchanged the same, unsure glance before turning back to Natsuko.

"Next Friday we're all going to stay over at one of your houses, and it can't be mine because that's the weekend my brother visits."

"What about your place, Itsuki?" Tsubomi asked. "I'm sure you have more than enough room."

Itsuki shook her head. "My grandfather's having some kind of training retreat that weekend. Most of the senior students will be staying with us and I was told to keep out of the way."

"Well then, Tsubomi?" Natsuko turned to her.

"I guess we could have it at my house, but…"

"No!" Erika interrupted, jumping in front of Tsubomi. "Let's have it at my house! Then we can plan the fashion show and Mama can help with the clothing!"

"Fine. Does that work for everyone?" Natsuko asked.

The girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Good. We'll meet up around seven, and when it gets late, around ten, we're sneaking out."

"_What_?" Tsubomi, Itsuki and Erika said in unison.

Natsuko nodded. "After we get out, we're going to find Yuri-Chan's workplace. I need to know what it is about this place that she's hiding and why, it may help us to understand her attitude lately."

"But, by then Yuri-San is already at work," Itsuki pointed out. "How are we to find this place if we can't follow her?"

"The fairies will follow her for us and map out a route. Now, listen…" Natsuko went on to describe, in detail, her plan for the night including their escape from the Kurumi's third-floor apartment and extra procedures to use in case the original plan did not go through. "Understand?" She finished.

The girls nodded.

"And you promise that you won't chicken out?" Natsuko asked, throwing a look to Tsubomi.

"We promise!" Erika said.

At that, Natsuko held her hand out and everyone else stacked theirs on top of hers, sealing the deal.

* * *

><p>The deal was sealed at the same moment Yuri stopped in front of the window of a local jewelry store. She had stepped out to get a break from the cleaning she had been doing and ended up window shopping. <em>'That bracelet is beautiful…it would make a perfect present for Mom…' <em>She thought, then, she noticed the tag hanging off of it and winced. _'Or not…I would have taken two months to save for that before all of this happened…but now…there's no chance…' _She sighed and backed up from the window.

"Something wrong, Yuri-Chan?" A voice from behind said.

Yuri quickly whipped around and found herself staring at the face of Itsuki's mother, Tsubaki. "Myoudouin-San," She said.

"I haven't seen you around lately. Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine," Yuri said, half-lying.

Tsubaki smiled. "I talked to your mother awhile ago, she's worried about you."

"I know, and I hate worrying her, but…"

"Is there anything I can help with? I know you've both been under a lot of stress lately."

Yuri shook her head. "Thank you. But, we're doing fine."

"Well, I'm going to help anyway, hold out your hand and close your eyes."

Yuri did as she was told and heard rustling as Tsubaki rummaged through her purse and then touched her hand. "You don't have to do anything, we're…"

"Open your eyes."

Yuri did so, expecting to see money, but found a beaded, blue and purple bracelet instead. "W…What is this?"

"Just a little something I made at the bead shop down the road. It's for luck," Tsubaki said, handing her another. "That's for your mother."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It wasn't any trouble; I have others for the rest of the girls."

"It's still much appreciated."

Tsubaki smiled and glanced at her watch. "I should probably get going, I have a few other things to do before heading home."

"It was nice seeing you," Yuri said.

"You too, Yuri-Chan."

Yuri watched as she walked off and smiled, thinking, _'She really is kind…I guess that's where Itsuki gets it from…' _She then turned down the street and walked right into something, her mind so overtaken by thought that she didn't think to look ahead and ran into something.

"I'm sorry," Yuri said. "I didn't…"

"I didn't think you were the type to forget your surroundings," A voice said.

"Hikari-San?"

"We meet again Tsukikage. Hiroki, you remember Yuri Tsukikage, don't you?" She said to her son, who clung to her hand.

Hiroki nodded, but said nothing.

"Hello Hiroki, how are you today?" Yuri asked.

"Fine," Hiroki replied quietly.

"I told you he's shy. Once he gets to know you he'll get over it. Can you tell her how old you are?"

Hiroki held up four fingers. "Four," He said.

Yuri smiled. "You're a big boy, huh?"

Hiroki smiled back and nodded.

"We were just about go to lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"I shouldn't, I've got…"

"Come on, it'll be my treat. And, it's not anything fancy, I promise."

Yuri thought for a minute and said. "Alright, where are we going?"

"You'll see," Hikari said, then, they all turned up the street and headed into a local, fast-food restaurant with a playground that Hiroki immediately ran off to.

"Sorry it's not something better," Hikari said as she set a tray on the table awhile later. "But, this is his favorite place, and it's a treat to come here once a month."

"It's fine. I don't mind at all," Yuri said as she waved Hiroki over.

"Sit down and eat," Hikari ordered him as she handed him a small burger. "You can play for a bit after you're done."

Hiroki sighed and took a place next to Yuri just as her phone rang. She glanced at the ID and stood saying, "Sorry, but I have to take this."

"It's fine," Hikari waved her off as she set a cup of ketchup next to Hiroki.

Yuri walked off and answered, "Hello?"

"Yuri-Chan? Where are you?" Haruna asked.

"I went out for a bit and ran into Hikari-San, you remember her, right?"

"That girl from work, right?"

"She invited me to lunch with her son."

"Where?"

"It's nothing much, just a small fast-food place. She says I can pay her back by covering for her tomorrow night."

"Alright. You know what time to be home."

"Yes. Bye Mom." With that, Yuri hung up and returned to the table.

"You better eat, Hiroki just asked for your food," Hikari said.

Yuri glanced at Hiroki, who smiled and waved a sticky, ketchup hand at her, making her laugh. "Here," She said as she grabbed a napkin and gently wiped his hands.

Hiroki frowned. "I was saving that for later."

"Oh no you don't," Hikari said. "It's gross, and I don't think Nana would be happy having ketchup stains all over the house."

"Nana doesn't like messes," Hiroki clarified to Yuri.

"And neither do I. So if you ever visit, you better be clean," She teased and gently poked his nose.

"I like her!"

Both women laughed and continued to eat while exchanging conversation between each other and Hiroki, who was easily warming up to Yuri.

"Mommy! Can I go play _now_?" He asked after awhile. "I'm done!"

"Not until you're clean," She said as she pulled a small pack of baby wipes from her purse and handed him one.

Hiroki pouted, but took it and carefully wiped his face and hands. "Gone?"

Hikari looked him over. "Gone," She confirmed.

Hiroki smiled and ran off towards the playground area, leaving the two women alone.

"He's a really sweet kid," Yuri said.

"Well, he can be a hassle, but I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"He looks like you."

"Mostly, but, he has his father's eyes."

"If it's okay, may I ask about his father?" Yuri asked. "I don't mean to intrude, but, being without a father myself…"

Hikari shook her head. "No, it's alright. I trust you enough to tell you." She then took in a breath and said, "I met his father my last year of college, it got serious, and being young and ambitious, we rushed into marriage after graduation. He was lucky enough to find a job right away, and we quickly moved into an apartment. It was perfect, until I became pregnant with Hiroki. Even though neither of us were ready, I adjusted. I've always been a firm believer in taking things a step at a time and decided to deal with the challenge when the time came. His father, on the other hand, was the farthest thing from ready. I tried my hardest to reassure him, but he managed to convince himself that it would never work. He began working extra hours, trying to get more money and it took a toll on him and our relationship. After Hiroki was born, the stress got worse. I stayed home with him and we made our way with what we had. Hiroki never minded, he was a great baby and adjusted well. Unfortunately, his father didn't see that. Eventually, his true nature came out as the stress wore on. He became easily angered and cast me aside for others, then, one night last winter, he left and never came back. Knowing I couldn't live on my own, I packed up the place and went back to my mother. While she had never fully approved of my early marriage, she complimented me for being wise enough to know I needed help and agreed to take us in. Besides, Hiroki was too cute to turn down. I searched for a job, but, there's only so much you can do with an art school degree. I went through eight places before I found the bar. Though I knew it was a bad place, I was desperate, and slowly, the girls became like a family. I've been looking for jobs in my off time, but haven't found much of anything. I've been taking it a day at a time, and my mother helps a great deal with my search. I've been saving up my money for an apartment and I'm getting close. Hiroki likes to help by putting loose change in our savings jar."

"Does he…?"

"He knows that I'm a waitress, but that's it. I don't feel that he's old enough to know all of the details yet. But, I've decided that I'll tell him one day, when he can understand. What about you?"

"Me?"

"You said you don't have a father either."

"Oh. He's a scientist, and one day he left on a research project and suddenly disappeared in France. The last we heard from him was three years ago. My mother says he's fine, but…"

"I know. It can be hard being optimistic when bad things happen. One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"You're not really twenty-one, are you?"

Yuri sat back, startled at her comment and slowly shook her head. "I'm seventeen," She admitted.

"I thought so."

"How…"

"You pull off adult well and had me guessing for awhile, heck, you fully convinced Sakamoto. But, there's just something about you that didn't sit right with me…I think it's your attachment to your mother, and the fact that you haven't told her about your job yet, even though you're _supposed _to be legal and old enough to make your own decisions."

"You won't tell anyone, right? I really need this job and…"

"My lips are sealed. Just be careful, alright?"

Yuri nodded.

"Hiroki!" Hikari called. "Come on, we still have to go shopping."

"I hate looking clothes!" Hiroki whined as he came over. "Why can't Nana buy her own?"

"Because it's her birthday present."

Hiroki groaned, earning a soft laugh from Yuri.

"It'll be more special if you help pick it out," She said.

"Mommy already tried that."

Hikari laughed. "He's right, nice try though. Come on, Hiroki." She grabbed his hand and led him out with Yuri following.

"Remember! You're going in for me tomorrow night!"

"I know, see you later," Yuri replied, waving them off.

Hikari waved back and headed up the street.

'_She's been through so much, but always manages to smile…She reminds me…of Mom…Not once has she complained about our situation…'_ Yuri thought, looking at her bracelet._'I could learn a lot from them both…Take things one step at a time…'_ She sighed contentedly and headed back to the jewelry store, where, she put the bracelet in the window on hold. _'I have two months to pay for it, the should be more than enough time if I take a bit from each pay check. She deserves it…'_

* * *

><p>Days later, she sat working out her payment plan when her phone rang, interrupting her train of thought. "Hello?" She said, not bothering to check the ID.<p>

"Yuri-San? What are you doing Friday?" Tsubomi asked.

"Why?"

"Erika and I were wondering if you'd like to come to a sleepover at her house. We thought it'd be nice to spend some time together and catch up."

"It sounds fun, but I have to work. I'm stuck from six until two that night."

"Oh…Next time then, bye." At that, Tsubomi hung up, breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Natsuko, who sat on her bed.

"Well?" Natsuko asked.

"She's working from six to two in the morning, it gives us plenty of time to…Are you sure this will work?"

"Not completely. But, if we go by the plan, it should work out. We depart at ten on Friday night, remember that."

Tsubomi nodded.

"Tell the others, I have to get to work."

"I just realized…Yuri-San's never complained about your job."

"I work for my parents, it's different. And, I don't hide my work and break off from my friends," Natsuko said before she turned and left. The look on her face roused suspicion in Kaoruko, who stopped her.

"Natsuko-Chan?" She asked.

"Yes?" Natsuko turned toward her.

"Is everything alright? You seem troubled."

"Everything's fine…I think…"

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, really. I can handle it. I've been through worse."

"Alright. But, whatever you're doing, just be careful."

"I will. I promise," Natsuko said before leaving.

Kaoruko stood back and watched her go, secretly concerned, but not wanting to ask any more questions.

"Grandma," Tsubomi said as she quietly approached.

"Yes, Tsubomi?"

"I…I wouldn't worry about Natsuko-San, we're helping her with…a friend problem."

"Would this friend happen to be Yuri-Chan?"

Tsubomi stepped back, her eyes filled with pure shock. "How…"

"I haven't seen her around lately, and I've heard you talking. You're worried, I can tell."

Tsubomi nodded. "Natsuko-San has been trying to fix it."

"It's to be expected of her. Best friends help each other in need, even if one if being disagreeable, Natsuko-Chan knows that. Just promise me that, whatever you're doing, you be careful doing it."

Tsubomi nodded. "I promise." She said, confident that everything would work, until that night came.

"Are you _sure _this will work?" She whispered to Erika as they made their way back to her room after dinner and a movie.

"No. But, Natsuko-San's in charge, not me," Erika replied.

"That doesn't help!" Tsubomi whined.

"Oh, stop whining, it's time," Natsuko said, leaning on Erika's window.

"How are we supposed to get down from here?" Itsuki asked.

"Easy," Natsuko snapped her fingers and Talili immediately assumed her cape from.

"We'll fly down and let the fairies lead the way. You _do_ have a map, right?"

"Right here!" Potpourri said, producing one from his bag.

"Good, now come on." At that, Natsuko jumped and carefully and gracefully landed on her feet in the alleyway. She looked up and motioned the other girls down.

Next came Itsuki, followed by Tsubomi, and finally, Erika, who stopped to close the window. As soon as she set her feet on the ground, the fairies changed and handed them the map.

"Thank you, now, you guys stay here and cover for us," Natsuko ordered. "Come!" She demanded of the girls as they started walking, following the map by flashlight.

"I like this! It's like an adventure!" Erika said.

Tsubomi shushed her. "We don't want to cause suspicion."

"We're four teenage girls sneaking around with a map, that's _not_ suspicious at all," Natsuko said sarcastically.

"Oh…right…" Tsubomi blushed and they continued on, following a series of long, winding roads and alley ways.

"Are you _sure_ we're in the right place?" Itsuki asked as the streets got darker, gloomier and more ridden with rubbish. She then looked over and watched as Tsubomi shivered at the sight of a drunken man sleeping in a doorway. "This place looks…bad…"

"It's the type of place you only see on crime shows…" Tsubomi said as a man in a trench coat approached.

"A young girl like you shouldn't be sneaking around…" He said, eyeing her chest, disappointed by the lack of one. "Maybe I can offer you something…If you're willing to _pay_ that is."

Frightened, Tsubomi couldn't do anything but stutter, "I…I…I…Don't…"

"She's _not_ interested," Natsuko snapped, pulling her away. "Do _not_ associate with any of these people," She hissed. "And stay with us, there's strength in numbers. You know that."

Tsubomi slowly nodded as they walked on, avoiding various people along the way. Soon, they stopped in front of the building the fairies marked.

"Are you sure this is it?" Erika asked, clinging to Itsuki. They could hear bits of raucous laughter and pulsing, throbbing, bump-and-grind music coming from inside

"It's marked as our ending point," Natsuko said.

"T…This can't be it…" Tsubomi said, shaking with fear. "Let's go home! They must have made a mistake."

"_No_!" Natsuko snapped. "Mistake or not, we have to check. If she's really working here, there are _a lot_ of questions that must be answered." She then grabbed Tsubomi's wrist and led her inside, grateful that there was no one checking IDs at that moment. Erika and Itsuki followed close behind, holding hands.

Inside, Yuri stood in front of Shizuki as the woman applied makeup to her face and sprinkled glitter on her and her usual, black dress. It matched the attire of the other dancers, half of which wore red for tonight's routine.

"Perfect! This will look _great_ when it's shining in the light, trust me," Shizuki said with a wink before leading her onto the stage.

Yuri took her place and sighed, not wanting to do this, but knowing she had to. Again, she reminded herself it was for her mother and joined the other girls when the music started. She paid no attention to the crowd and went on, not noticing as she danced and began to wind her body around the pole when four, familiar faces slipped in the door.

Erika coughed. "It smells weird here," She said.

"Alcohol…" Natsuko muttered.

"Can we go?" Itsuki coughed.

"No! Start scanning the crowd for the waitresses. One of them has to be…"

"Yuri-San!" Tsubomi said.

"What?" Natsuko turned and followed her arm, which pointed to the stage. Quickly, Natsuko looked the girls over, seeing a familiar wave of dark-purple. _'It can't be…'_ She thought as the girl turned. _'There's no way…Yuri-Chan? Why?' _

"Where are her glasses?" Erika asked, looking at Yuri's slender form as she danced with a fixed, plastic smile on her face that was obviously fake

"I don't know…but…" Itsuki trailed off. "That's her…"

"We have to do something! This place is horrible!" Tsubomi said, shivering against Itsuki as a crowd of drunken business men pushed passed her.

"Why? She looks fine," Erika said.

"She's not. The smile's fake. Look at her eyes," Natsuko said. "They look _dead_…The amount of misery in them…It's enough to make you pity her…"

The girls looked at Natsuko and nodded.

"What do we do?" Erika asked.

"The only thing we can do, get Tsukikage-San. Her mother _has_ to know. Come on," Natsuko said.

"Wait!" Itsuki said. "Isn't it a bit sudden? Shouldn't we talk to Yuri-San first and…"

"_No_!" Natsuko snapped. "It's far too late for that. It's out of our hands, and, though I hate to say it, we need help."

The girls looked at each other, absorbing the statement, and slowly nodded. Then, they allowed Natsuko to lead them back outside. Once outside, she pushed passed a college-aged boy trying to flirt with her, grabbed Erika's phone and dialed her own, which she left at the Kurumi place.

"Yes?" Talili answered.

"All of you get down here! We need you!" Natsuko snapped into the phone.

"Why do we need them?" Itsuki asked.

"We'll get to Yuri-Chan's place faster if we fly."

"Why don't we just call her mother?" Tsubomi asked.

"She'd never believe us over the phone. Besides, I think it's better to do this in person."

The girls looked at each other in a way similar to their earlier actions and nodded, knowing that she was right. They then stood back in and alley, hoping to stay hidden and out of the way until the fairies came. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful, and, during their wait they had to deal with three bootleg sellers and a series of drunken college students that Itsuki and Natsuko chased off. Eventually, (and thankfully) they were alone by the time their partners came and assumed cape form upon Natsuko's order. Quickly, Natsuko motioned the girls and they flew of into the night, counting down the time as they did so, knowing that there wasn't much left and praying Haruna would still be awake and willing to listen.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Explanations and Punishment **_

Beautiful starlight provided the background as the girls flew through the night sky, trying their best to stay high enough to be hidden. Not bothering to take notice of the stars, they continued on their path, eventually landing on the floor in front of the Tsukikage apartment.

Quickly, Erika stepped up and began banging on the door. "Let us in! It's important!" She yelled.

"Erika! Stop!" Natsuko pulled her back. "It's an _apartment_, remember? We don't want to get Tsukikage-San in trouble with the neighbors."

"Oh, right," Erika said then, she began to bang less forcibly and continued until Haruna answered.

"What are you girls doing here?" She asked. "It's late and…is everything alright?"

"You have to come with us!" Itsuki said.

"What? Why?"

"Yuri-San's in trouble!" Erika said.

Natsuko stepped up. "What she means is, we found out where she works, and we think you need to know. It's a horrible place and she's much too young to be there. Please, come with us."

"Do your _parents_ know about this?"

"Of course not," Erika replied in a 'duh' tone.

"That's not important now! Come on," Natsuko grabbed Haruna's wrist.

"Hold on, at least let me get some shoes."

Natsuko let go and Haruna headed back inside, coming back a minute later with shoes and her purse. "Alright, where is this place?"

"They call it, the Redlight District," Itsuki said, shuffling her feet as she spoke.

"_WHAT_?"

Erika shushed her. "You'll wake the neighbors," She whispered.

"I don't _care_ about them!" Haruna said as she grabbed Erika's shoulders and shook her. "I want to know what my daughter is doing in _that place_!"

"Tsukikage-San, stop," Natsuko said as she and Tsubomi held her back, allowing Erika to escape. "That's not going to help you or Yuri-Chan."

"I know we've been scraping for money, but…this? Why didn't I get more involved? I could have…"

"It's not what you think, come and we'll show you," Natsuko said as she gently took one of her hands. "Talili?"

Talili took the cue, changed back, and became a cape for Haruna.

"It's faster if we fly," Itsuki said.

"But, if I use her, then how…?"

"I'll manage," Natsuko said as she took Itsuki and Erika's hands. "I can trust you two, right?"

They nodded and Natsuko turned and gave Haruna a quick nod before they all took off again with her following.

Though she was scared, Natsuko didn't show it. She simply clung to Erika and Itsuki and prayed that they wouldn't drop her.

"You know, you're heavier than you look," Erika said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Not helping, Erika!" Natsuko hissed.

"Sorry…" Erika muttered.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Haruna asked.

"You'll see," Natsuko said.

They continued on in silence until Itsuki spotted the place. Quickly and discreetly, they flew to the ground and landed in an alleyway.

"Thanks guys, we'll meet you back at Erika's," Natsuko said, waving the fairies off, then, she turned to Haruna. "Come on," She said, grabbing her wrist and leading her out of the alley and soon, into the bar.

"Where _are_ we?" Haruna asked as she looked around and coughed.

"Hey, babe, where did _you_ come from?" One guy asked as he came up and set a hand on Haruna's shoulder.

"I don't think that's any of your business!" Haruna snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Feisty, eh? I like it."

'_He must be drunk…he reeks of liquor…'_ She thought before saying, "Leave me alone and _move_!" Then, she pushed passed him and began to look through the crowd. "I don't see Yuri-Chan! If you're lying, I'm…"

"There!" Tsubomi turned her so that she was looking at the stage.

Haruna stepped back and gasped as she scanned the stage. _'There's no way…it…it can't be! This has to be some sick joke…Yuri-Chan would never…'_ She thought, her shock slowly turning to anger as Yuri batted her glitter-covered eyelashes at a nearby customer. Haruna felt the anger as is rose through her. Anger over the lies, the avoidance of questions, the secrets…and most of all, the sight in front of her. Unable to hold back, she stepped forward, raised her voice and screamed, "_Yuri Tsukikage!" _

Immediately, everyone in the crowd turned to face her, including the girls on stage.

"Mom?" Yuri said, falling as her hand slipped off the pole, her eyes filled with shock as she struggled to make out Haruna's figure as she stomped through the crowd and stopped in front of the stage.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Selling your body like this…it's…it's…_sick_! You're coming with me!" Haruna snapped as she leaned across the stage, grabbed Yuri's wrist and pulled her off.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Shizuki snapped.

"I'm her _mother_; I'll do what I wish! And my wish is to get her way from _you_!"

"But, Mom…I…I just…"

"Don't talk to me!" Haruna said as she half-dragged her daughter through the crowd.

"Tsukikage!" Hikari said as she dropped her tray and turned, her dark, black ponytail nearly hitting the man behind her.

Yuri gave her a look that said, 'don't,' making her step back.

"You girls come too! We need to have a discussion with your parents!" Haruna snapped, not bothering to look back at the others.

Natsuko, Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki exchanged the same, unsure expression and followed, only to be stopped suddenly by an older-looking man.

'_Sakamoto!' _Yuri thought, finding herself unable to look him in the eyes for the first time ever.

"Hey!" He snapped as he approached the group. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but the lady's not finished with…"

"The lady's _seventeen_!" Haruna snapped, the look in her eyes making him step back.

"Alright then," He said, then, he turned to Yuri and said, "We'll talk later."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I don't know what kind of operation you're running here, but hiring underage girls is just sick! Not to mention, illegal!"

'_Mom!'_Yuri thought, not daring to say a thing. It was rare for Haruna to show anger, especially the strong anger that was prominent now. It frightened Yuri to not only witness it, but to know that she was the cause of it.

Sakamoto said nothing more and just watched as Haruna stomped out, dragging Yuri with her. It was then that he noticed the four girls that followed. _'Wait a minute…who are they and how did they get in here?' _

"Mom! Stop! You're hurting me, and if I'm leaving I have to get changed and…"

"This is not the time or place to discuss that! You don't understand how angry I am with you! Selling yourself and showing off for drunken business men…I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Mom, please! If you would just listen…"

"Shut it!" Haruna snapped. "We'll discuss this at…where are you girls staying?"

"At my house," Erika said,

"Fine, we'll discuss this back at the Kurumi place! After I call all of your parents, that is."

"I don't think there's any reason to…" Natsuko began to speak, but was cut off by Yuri, who turned her head and mouthed, 'don't.' Feeling that she should know better than to try and contradict her mother when she was angry. Though she was normally kind and understanding, Haruna had a hidden temper, that, when unlocked, could be deadly.

Yuri cringed as her mother dragged her up the street and tightened the grip on her wrist. She looked ahead, trying to make out the sights, but struggled to see without her glasses. Soon, she gave up and stared at the ground, being startled when the group suddenly came to a halt in front of a group of men.

"I think there's one for each of us," One of them said.

"I like the little one with the blue hair," Another said.

Quickly, Erika hid behind Tsubomi, shaking with fear.

"How much?" The first guy said as he held up a few bills in front of Haruna.

"How much for what?" Tsubomi asked, shaking with Erika.

Natsuko leaned over and whispered something to her, nearly making her faint.

"I'll give you this for each of them, and I'll let you…"

"We're not interested! Take your sick operation elsewhere!" Haruna snapped.

"Look, babe, we just…"

"_Move_!"

Startled by the tone in her voice, then men stepped back.

Haruna quickly pushed passed them without another word.

The remainder of the walk continued in silence, with Erika staring first at the sights, then Yuri's feet.

'_Those are cute! But…how does she walk in them?' _She asked herself of Yuri's shoes before smacking into something. "Excuse me…I…"

"You're kinda cute," A woman's voice said.

"Uh…" Erika said, unable to come up with even a single word.

"If you want, I go both ways…" The woman said as she lifted Erika's chin with her thumb and index finger.

"I…don't know what that means…"

"Well then..."

"Let her go!" Yuri snapped as she came over and pulled Erika away. "You may go that way, but we _don't_!" She then pushed Erika up the street and reunited her with the group. "Be careful," She said. "The people around here aren't exactly the nicest people around."

"Then why do _you_ associate with them?" Haruna snapped as she reached forward and grabbed hold of Yuri's wrist once again, leaving Erika wondering how she got away in the first place.

"Mom, you _don't _understand!" Yuri snapped, feeling the tears as they rose to her eyes. She desperately wished to make her mother understand, to break through her anger and have back the kind, loving mother that she knew.

"You're right! I don't understand! But I will make it a point to, now, hurry up!" Haruna snapped, tightening her already too-tight grip and pulling Yuri up the street.

The remainder to the trip was completed in silence, but for the soft, sighs of relief from the girls when the streets became well-lit again, signaling their return home. Within an half-hour, they arrived at Fairy Drop and Erika showed them the back way in, where, her mother was waiting with crossed arms.

"Hi," Erika squeaked. "Nice night, huh?"

"_Erika Kurumi_! Where have you been? You're lucky we didn't…" Erika's mother, Sakura, said, trailing off when Haruna interrupted.

"We can speak about this upstairs," She said.

"Haruna-San?"

"Start making phone calls!" She ordered.

Frightened by her harsh tone, Sakura headed inside with everyone else trailing behind. Within twenty minutes, calls were made and soon, the living room became crowded with people. First, Itsuki's family arrived, followed by Tsubomi's and then Natsuko's parents, who brought Koji, much to her chagrin.

"What were you _thinking_?" Itsuki's father snapped at her. "Do you know the trouble you've caused?"

"I thought lying was above you!" Tsubaki snapped.

"I…I…" Itsuki stuttered, trying to explain herself.

"What you did was reckless!" Natsuko's father snapped across the room. "What were _you_ thinking?"

"I was thinking about helping my best friend!" Natsuko snapped back, her attitude stronger than that of the others. "Can you not see that she's in trouble?"

"That's no excuse, you know you should have…" Koji, her brother, said, cut off when she interrupted.

"I don't need to hear it from _you_!" She snapped, not caring what her 'perfect' brother had to say. It was enough to be lectured by her parents, but her _brother_?

"Natsuko-Chan!" Her mother, Misaki, said, "There's no reason for your attitude!"

"There _is_ a reason!"

Erika watched and cringed at the sight, until Momoka grabbed her and turned her to her own family.

"You _know_ better Erika!" Sakura said. "What made you think this was a good idea?"

"Natsuko-San said that…" Erika said, shuffling her feet as she spoke in a soft voice.

"I don't _care_ what Natsuko-Chan said! I care what you have to say! Explain yourself!"

"We…we…only wanted to help…" Tsubomi said with tears in her eyes as she spoke to her family. "Yuri-San was troubled…we just wanted to know what was going on."

"That's no reason to be sneaking about! Tsubomi! You could have been _killed_ in a place like that!" Mizuki snapped. "I thought you knew better!"

"Do not be too hard on her," Kaoruko said, placing a hand on Tsubomi's shoulder. "She only wanted to help her friend, all of them did. However, a good reason does not eliminate the danger. Why didn't you come to us?"

"I…don't know," Tsubomi admitted. "I guess we thought we could handle it on our own…like always."

"Tsubomi…part of being useful is knowing how to ask for help when you need it," Kaoruko explained.

"I know…I…I…"

"I just wanted to help!" Yuri snapped at her mother in Momoka's bedroom. After their entrance, Haruna pulled her away from the group to speak in private.

"By selling your body?" Haruna snapped. "What were you _thinking_? Sneaking around, lying…I don't know you!"

"I did not sell myself for money! I was a waitress, not a whore!"

"Then explain what you were doing on that stage!" Haruna snapped, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Dancing! I never wanted to do it…I was forced to! Would you have preferred I lost my job and our income?" Yuri snapped back, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

"Now that I know what you were doing, _yes_!"

"You're not being reasonable!"

"Reasonable? How can _any_ mother be reasonable about this?" Haruna asked, shaking Yuri as she spoke. "You don't understand the issue, do you?"

"I know you're worried, but if you would just listen…"

"I'm not in the mood for more lies! And you're getting a bath!"

"_What_?" Yuri asked, her tear-filled eyes wide with shock as her mother grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the living room, which was near-empty. Only the girls and Erika's family were left in the aftermath of several arguments.

Noticing the look on Yuri's face, Natsuko stepped forward. "Yuri-Chan…I…"

Yuri shook her head. "Don't. I brought this upon myself."

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to tell your mother."

"It's alright. To be honest, I would have done the same to you."

Natsuko gave a small smile and said, "I've been grounded. It's month of solitary confinement and dish washing at the café."

"I don't know what I am. I'm sure my mother has something in mind," Yuri shrugged and watched as Erika attempted to steady her feet in the seven-inch stilettos she had been wearing. The second she stood straight, she fell.

"Erika, are you okay?" Tsubomi asked.

"I'd take those off, they're two sizes too big," Itsuki said.

"I got this!" Erika argued, forcing herself to her feet again.

Yuri gave a small, silent laugh at the sight before being grabbed by Momoka, who handed her a light-pink pajama set.

"Here, these should fit," She said. "Your mom said you need to get out of that."

"Thank you," Yuri nodded before being dragged into the bathroom by her mother.

Haruna didn't bother with her hair like usual. Instead, she practically shoved her to the floor and ordered her to strip as she set up for the bath.

Yuri watched as she swirled the water about in the tub with an angry expression on her face, afterwards she turned to her daughter and grabbed her by the arm.

"You don't understand how angry I am at you," Haruna snapped, pouring a bucket of water over her. Then, she grabbed a cloth and roughly scrubbed Yuri's back, pulling her hair out of the way of her neck. "You reek of alcohol and cheap cologne…" She muttered.

"Mom! Stop! This hurts!" Yuri snapped, cringing at the pulling of her hair, whether it was on purpose or not, she didn't know, but, she wouldn't put it past her mother to be doing it on purpose in her anger.

"Good! Maybe it'll teach you a lesson!" Haruna snapped, practically throwing another bucket of water on her.

'_She must be pissed, she's __**never**__ rude to me. I don't blame her, but she could at least tone it down a bit,' _Yuri thought, turning to give Haruna a quick glance.

"Here, I'm sure you can finish up," Haruna said, absentmindedly handing her the wash cloth.

Yuri slowly nodded as Haruna stepped out of the room. As soon as she was out of sight, Yuri sighed, stood, and slipped into the tub.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Apologies and Conclusions **_

In the aftermath of the night's events, there was nothing left to do but sleep. Tsubomi and Itsuki made themselves comfortable in Erika's room, while Natsuko and Momoka took to sleeping in the Kurumi's master bedroom with Sakura due to the lack of space in Erika's small, messy bedroom.

"Hey, Erika?" Tsubomi whispered.

"Yeah?" Erika asked, turning to her side in bed to face her floor-bound friend, who lay with Shypre by her side.

"Do you think we did something wrong? Should we have told Yuri-San's mom?"

Erika shrugged. "I don't think it matters, it's over now," She said, thinking, _'I hope.' _

"Is it something I did?" Haruna asked Sakura, watching as she prepared some tea.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think you've done a thing wrong. Yuri-Chan is well-raised. I think she may have just panicked."

"What?" Haruna's head shot up.

Sakura nodded and headed over to where Haruna sat, handing her a tea cup in the process. "Your situation is stressful, and, being young Yuri-Chan may have worried a bit too much about getting along. You know as well as I do that she has a helpful nature."

"I know, but _this_?"

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think. Did you try letting her explain?"

Haruna stared into her teacup, realizing that, in her anger, she had forgotten to ask Yuri for a decent explanation and had just made assumptions. "No." She admitted.

Sakura gave her a gentle, understanding smile, "To be honest, I might have done the same thing, but once the anger passed I would sit my girls down and ask for an explanation."

Haruna nodded. "I'll have to talk to her in the morning."

"I know what she did was dangerous, but Yuri-Chan's not the kind to do things without reason. Erika on the other hand…"

Haruna gave a small, silent laugh and changed the subject, asking, "Where is Ryūnosuke-San anyway?"

"He has a photography shoot out of town this week," Sakura shrugged, then she glanced at the clock. "We should probably get to bed. I can loan you some clothes if you want."

"I would appreciate that, thank you," Haruna nodded, setting down her now-empty teacup. She sighed as Sakura walked away and began to stare at the ceiling in the same way Yuri was in Momoka's room. She had said she wanted to be alone and Momoka was kind enough to let her sleep in the room while she took her mother's room.

'_There must be something…Something I can do to make her talk to me…'_ Yuri thought as she rolled onto her side and stared at the clock on the nightstand. She then let out a long sigh and rolled onto her back again, her mind running in a series of directions, but, eventually she settled down enough to force herself to sleep. When she opened her eyes again the room was filled with light and Momoka was looking her over.

"It's about time you got up, it's almost ten," She said.

"What happened?" Yuri asked, thinking that maybe, last night was nothing but a dream.

"Your mother dragged you, my sister and our friends home from some bar last night," Momoka explained.

"So it was real…" Yuri muttered as she sat up.

"Yup," Momoka replied, rifling through the clothes in her closet. "Here, you can wear this," She said, handing Yuri some fabric. "It should fit."

"Thank you," Yuri gave a small nod.

Momoka smiled and quickly left.

Yuri sighed as the door closed. She did not feel like being left alone, but knew that she probably needed it. After another minute of silence, she stood, made the bed and dressed in the outfit Momoka had given her which consisted of sky-blue top with slightly puffy sleeves and the Fairy Drop bow and a white skirt with a curved blue line that ran along the bottom and had two, sky-blue flowers above it.

'_It's not really me, but it fits,'_ Yuri thought, picking up a hairbrush as she approached Momoka's vanity and began to brush her hair out. Out of habit, she reached for her barrette and pulled her hand back when she remembered that she was in Momoka's room, not her own. Instead, she set the brush down and stood just as knock came at the door.

"Yes?" She called.

"Yuri-Chan," Haruna said, carefully pushing the door open. "Can we talk?"

Yuri nodded and sat on the bed, watching as Haruna stepped over and sat next to her. "First, you're probably going to need these," Haruna said, producing a pair of glasses from her purse and gently pushing them onto Yuri's face. "Better?" She asked, knowing that it could be difficult for Yuri to see without them.

Yuri nodded and pushed the glasses up her nose a bit more, not bothering to question why her mother had them. Since the first time she had lost her glasses in elementary school, Haruna had always carried around a spare pair for her just incase something was to happen. As the years went by, Yuri got better at handling her glasses but Haruna remained prepared incase something _did _happen.

"Yuri-Chan…I want to apologize for my overreaction last night."

"It's alright, you were angry and had a right to be. I just wished you had let me explain the situation more."

"Okay then, explain. I promise that I'll at least listen until the end."

Yuri nodded and took in a quick breath before saying, "I'll admit, when you first told me about your job I was…scared. I was worried about how we would fare and about the stress it was going to cause you to provide for us and search for a new job. As usual, my instinct was to help. I hoped that by getting a job myself I could help relieve some of your stress and keep us together until you found something permanent."

"But, Yuri-Chan…how did you end up in a bar?" Haruna asked softly.

"I took a page of want ads from the newspaper and went job hunting at everything available. Unfortunately, I had no luck and it became my last resort. I knew the risk but, I thought I had no other choice. We needed the money. So, I went downtown and checked it out, lying about my age to get the job."

"That would explain the look on that man's face as we left last night."

"Sakamoto." Yuri told her. "He owns the place. He's the one that arranges my schedule and keeps records of everyone who works there."

"What about that one girl, Hikari?"

"She's the first one who helped me when I got the job and became my friend. I know what you're thinking, but most of the women there aren't bad or sluts or any of that. They're simply trying to make a living for themselves and their families like I was. The job wasn't too hard and I got used to the schedule after awhile. The customers weren't _all_ nice either and I've had my handful of rough handlings."

"So, those bruises…" Haruna said, gently lifting Yuri's hand and studying the few marks on her arm.

"Inflicted by customers. Many of them thought it necessary to paw at me, shake me by the shoulders and, on occasion fight me. One even pulled a knife on me," Yuri continued, watching her mother's eyes fill with shock. "Luckily, I know how to fight and handled myself well. I've even thrown a few people out."

"And you endured all of that for a small paycheck?"

"Anything to help and I made quite a bit in tips. All I wanted to do was help you. You were stressed from having to find a job and figuring out how to stretch our money…I just wanted to make it easier on you and keep us from getting evicted because we both know that without payment, the landlord wouldn't hesitate to throw us out. I'm sorry for worrying you, but I don't regret what I did. I know it helped and…" Yuri trailed off as Haruna pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for going off on you last night. I was just…angry. I really did appreciate your help, it was a lot more than I would _ever_ ask of you," Haruna said. "I just wish you had told me the truth. Lying and sneaking around isn't the way to solve anything."

"But, if I had told you, you would've made me stop and we could have lost everything," Yuri pointed out.

"True, but we would've worked something out, we always do. Now, come on. Sakura-San has breakfast waiting."

Yuri nodded and stood with her mother, following her out and into the Kurumi's kitchen, where, Sakura talked with Misaki, who had just arrived.

"Leaving already?" Yuri asked Natsuko.

"Grounded, remember? You?"

"Nothing for now. I talked with my mother and she seems to understand."

"Lucky you," Natsuko said as Haruna stepped over and placed a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"I almost forgot to tell you, I _did_ find a job," She said.

"Really? Where?" Yuri asked.

"I managed to find a place as a clerk in a nearby store, it doesn't pay as much as my old job but…"

"Haruna-San, you shouldn't have to settle," Misaki said. "I came here because I think I can help. I know an older woman who owns a clothing shop and needs some help because her son is going off to college and seems to have no interest in the family business. She's looking for an assistant manager. I can set something up."

"I couldn't, it's too much to ask."

"It's not much at all. I'll just give her a call and get back to you in a few days."

"Um…Alright," Haruna replied with a weak smile.

Misaki smiled and quickly grabbed Natsuko's wrist. "Come on, we just finished the breakfast rush and there's a pile of sticky plates with your name on them."

Natsuko groaned and, in the background, Erika giggled.

"Laugh again and you'll be next," Sakura said.

Erika stepped back immediately and watched as Misaki dragged her daughter out after uttering a quick "thank you."

Yuri gave Natsuko a sympathetic smile and began to step away from her mother, only to find herself unmoving as Haruna kept a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you don't believe you're free. While I understand your proposition, you're still being punished for lying to me and sneaking around. You're joining Natsuko-Chan starting tomorrow and for the rest of the month."

Yuri sighed, but said nothing, having expected it. She sat down to eat and left with her mother soon after, promising to bring Momoka's clothing back the following afternoon. She had expected to go home, but was surprised when Haruna pulled her in the opposite direction.

"We're going back to the bar," She said.

"What? Why?" Yuri asked.

"You said you left some things, right? We're going back to get them and for you to explain things to your boss."

Yuri gave a small nod and worked her hand out of her mother's grip, picking up the pace so that they walked side-by-side.

"Do you _have_ to wear those?" Haruna asked, eyeing her stiletto sandals.

"They're the only shoes I have right now," Yuri said. "And Momoka's are too small."

"Very well then," Haruna sighed as they began weaving through the long path of streets that led to the bar. Even in the day they were dark, but less ridden with creepers. When they approached their destination, Haruna sent Yuri in alone. When she entered, she was greeted by Hikari cleaning tables.

"Tsukikage!" She said. "Are you alright? Last night you…"

"I know. I came to get my things and to speak with Sakamoto. Is he around?"

"He's in his office, but you can talk to him in a few minutes. Come with me," Hikari grabbed her hand and led her into the locker room, where, Yuri collected her things and exchanged her sandals for the flats in her bag.

"Are you going to need the clothes back?" Yuri asked.

Hikari shook her head. "Keep them. Once worn we usually don't reuse them."

Yuri nodded and carefully checked her bag, making sure all of her belongings were in place.

"That would explain why you didn't answer your phone last night," Hikari said as she watched Yuri check the phone that had been in her locker. She simply nodded in response and turned to her.

"Tell Shizuki and everyone that I apologize for what happened, and that I'm disappointed I can't say it myself."

"Will do, now go see the boss. He'll want to speak with you."

Yuri nodded, took in a breath and headed out and down the long hall to Sakamoto's office, knocking when she came to the door. He called out a welcome and she stepped in, watching as his eyes widened.

"I did not expect to see you back," He said.

"I came by to get my things and thought I should talk to you," Yuri replied.

"Good thinking. Sit." Sakamoto motioned to a chair in front of his desk, stood and made his way to the file cabinet, pulling out a manila folder with Yuri's name printed on it. "This is your file, which as of today is null and void. In other words, you're fired. Not because you're not good, but because you're underage _and_ lied about it."

"I know," Yuri said. "But, I only did it to help my mother. When I took this job it was because she had lost hers. It helped us both, but that's no excuse for my lying. I'm sorry."

Sakamoto simply nodded and made his way to the paper shredder. When he came back, he opened a drawer on his desk and took out a small checkbook. "This is your last paycheck. It covers up through last night," He said, handing her a check.

"Thank you. I really appreciate what you've done for me and I'm sorry this happened."

Sakamoto shrugged. "Shit happens," He said.

Yuri simply nodded and left to meet her mother outside, before she was taken home, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was glad that she did not have to keep secrets anymore and could be truthful again. Her job and the resulting lies had taken a toll on her and she was happy to have them both gone.

* * *

><p>A few days later, she stood with Natsuko in the kitchen of Natsu Mugen, scrubbing pots from the usual dinner rush.<p>

"You know, the only good part of this is having company," Natsuko commented, quickly wiping her forehead with her hand and pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. To keep their hair out of the way, both she and Yuri sported large buns tied by Misaki.

Yuri nodded in agreement and picked up her now-clean pot, taking it to the boys running the automatic dishwasher. Soon afterward, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Misaki staring at her.

"Come with me," She said.

Yuri threw a quick glance to Natsuko, hoping she would know something, but her friend simply shrugged. She followed Misaki into her office and was handed a phone.

"Your mother wants to speak to you, she says it's important and I'm only letting you do this because you're being punished, not paid."

Yuri nodded, watching as she left before finally putting the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

"Guess who called me today, Yuri-Chan?" Haruna asked, sounding rather excited.

Yuri tried to search her mind for an answer, but found none. She was completely oblivious as to what sort of caller could make her mother _this _happy. Finally she said, "I don't know."

"Hirakata-San," Haruna replied, referring to the woman Misaki had mentioned days before. After the mention, Misaki had set up an interview for Haruna and awaited the result.

"Wait a minute…you mean…?"

Haruna nodded, though Yuri couldn't see it and said, "Starting tomorrow I'm the new assistant manager of Evelyn's Elegance."

"Mom! This is great!" Yuri said. The shop specialized in business and formal attire and was named after the owner herself by her husband, who had met her on a trip to America years ago.

"I want you to come by after school, Hirakata-San says that there may be some work for you as well. She also said she's looking for someone to work on advertising but hasn't found much."

Her words sparked a thought in Yuri who said, "I think I have someone in mind…"

* * *

><p>A week later, Yuri found herself assisting with the window setup for the store with Erika, who, along with Tsubomi and Itsuki had dropped by to see how Yuri was doing.<p>

"Try this!" Erika said, presenting her with a blue scarf.

Yuri carefully took it and wrapped it around the mannequin's neck, earning a smile and a thumbs up from Erika.

"Perfect!" She said.

Yuri smiled at her and cast a glance to Itsuki, who was admiring a dress. "Would you like to try it on?" She asked.

"I was just looking!" Itsuki said, quickly dropping the orange fabric she held.

"Go on!" One of the associates urged. "I think it'll look great on you!"

"Alright," Itsuki smiled and headed into the fitting room just as the door opened.

"Yuri!" A small voice said as a young boy ran up to her.

"Hi there, Hiroki," She said.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Tsubomi said, kneeling down to his level. "I'm Tsubomi, what's your name?" She asked.

He stared at her a moment and looked up at Yuri and then to his mother, who stood behind them.

"It's okay, she's a friend," Yuri said.

"Hiroki," He finally said.

"Would you like to play with us?" Erika asked, getting a sudden idea.

"Go on," Hikari urged. "I have to talk with Yuri-San for awhile."

Hiroki nodded and took Tsubomi's hand as she and Erika led him to the back of the store.

"You called?" Hikari said.

"My mother wants to speak with you," Yuri said, motioning for her to follow. She led her down a small hallway and into the office that was shared by Evelyn and Haruna. They waited while Haruna finished up a conversation and then looked at them.

"I was expecting you, sit."

Hikari quickly glanced at Yuri, but did as she was told and took a place across from the desk.

"Yuri-Chan tells me that you do graphic design."

"Yes ma'am."

"You may call me Haruna-San if I can call you by name."

Hikari nodded.

"She also showed me the portfolio you emailed her, and Evelyn and I are impressed. So impressed that this is yours," Haruna said, reaching into her desk and throwing an object her way.

Hikari caught it with ease and stared at it. "This…this is…" She said, looking at her name, printed neatly on a piece of plastic.

"As of today you shall work on advertising and store displays and customer service when required."

"You?" Hikari looked at Yuri.

Yuri nodded. "Mom mentioned that they needed someone to work on advertising and I sent her the portfolio you sent me awhile back. It pays more than the bar, and I thought it could help since you're having trouble finding a job."

Hikari said nothing, jumped up, and pulled Yuri into a hug. "Thank you!" She said. "But, if I start today, then, Hiroki…"

"The girls will watch him," Haruna said. "You have some paperwork to fill out when you go home as well, but for now, Yuri-Chan can show you around."

Hikari nodded and quickly joined Yuri in a tour, soon helping her with the unfinished window display, pausing when she heard a loud 'clunk.' Both women turned and found themselves looking at Hiroki in a sparkling blue dress with pumps that were three sizes too big and a blonde wig that enhanced his makeup.

"Mom! Erika made me pretty!" He announced.

Hikari glanced at Erika who stood behind Hiroki and gave a goofy, nervous smile in response. She sighed and took Hiroki's hand. "And now Mama's going to make you normal again. Boys aren't supposed to be pretty."

"I thought it was funny…" Erika said.

"It is, which is why we're taking pictures before cleaning him up," Hikari said.

Erika smiled and yelled for Tsubomi to get the camera.

Yuri laughed as they ran off, and, for the first time in over a month she was…happy and perfectly content. There were no more lies or trouble, but one last thing she knew she had to take care of, as her hand brushed an item in her sweater pocket that she had nearly forgotten about.

She made her way back down the hall to her mother's office and waited until she was noticed.

"Is something wrong, Yuri-Chan?" She asked.

Yuri shook her head. "I have something for you," She said, holding out a small package wrapped in dark purple, tied with a light-pink ribbon. "I picked it up this morning but have had it on hold for a bit."

Haruna raised an eyebrow in curiosity and took what she held, gasping when she finally had it open. "Yuri-Chan…How? Why?"

"I put it on hold a few weeks ago and used a bit of my paycheck to pay for it each week…Yesterday I used what was in my last paycheck and picked it up. I thought you deserved it after everything we've been through."

Haruna smiled and quickly fastened the bracelet in her hand around her wrist. It was a beautiful, simple, sterling silver piece with sapphire gems that ran the length of her wrist. "It's beautiful and I love it," She said, standing to pull her daughter into a hug. "Thank you."

Yuri smiled and returned the hug, soon catching the flash of a camera.

"Got'cha!" Erika said from the doorway.

"Erika-Chan…" Haruna sighed.

Yuri laughed for the first time in days, content in knowing that finally, everything was well.


End file.
